


Steve太多，而这镇子太小

by Sigil



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age of Ultron spoilers, Angst, Avengers 44 Spoilers, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2015, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multiverse, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Sexual Tension, mild crack, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigil/pseuds/Sigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony为Steve Rogers挡下了一颗飞向他的子弹，他醒来时发现自己身处另一个世界，一个由各种人人都爱的星条旗男组成的世界。<br/>欢迎来到史蒂夫切斯特镇！<br/>人口组成：史蒂夫</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve太多，而这镇子太小

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fistful of Steves: This Town Ain't Big Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973720) by [Raikishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikishi/pseuds/Raikishi), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



> 作者前言：  
> 文前有个小警告：Tony会与多个、不同版本的Steve Rogers有爱情互动。这绝对不是不忠，这些感情都并非是确立关系的那种，但是为了防止触到有些人的雷所以说在前面。  
> 这篇文基于漫威漫画设定，一边直到616世界的Avengers #44的末日，一边直到终极战队的 大灾变：背水一战 #4，你能想到的漫画各种剧透。还包括了MCU的奥创纪元剧透。

简介：  
Tony为Steve Rogers挡下了一颗飞向他的子弹，他醒来时发现自己身处另一个世界，一个由各种人人都爱的星条旗男组成的世界。  
欢迎来到史蒂夫城！  
人口组成：史蒂夫

正文

“对不起，Tony.”  
Tony向后靠在沙发上，盯着手中空空的玻璃杯底部，然后目光转回透明全息屏幕，描绘着她的脸庞。  
“不要道歉，Pep,”他强迫自己露出一个微笑。她缩了一下。“这迟早都会发生的，对吗？”  
Tony双手拍了下膝盖，从沙发上站了起来，走过房间再次倒满酒杯。“你知道吗？”伏特加。今天绝对是伏特加之日，“用公司的卡买件新裙子吧。去，再来点，像是，面部保养之类的东西。好好享受。我希望你的，呃，你的——”  
Tony想要组织语言，却无法控制自己的舌头，他感觉喉咙像被勒住了一样。  
“约会，Tony。”Pepper脸上那种苦涩的甜蜜让他的心窝一阵紧揪。  
Tony侧过脸不去看全息屏，这样她就无法看到他的表情了。“对的。”他说道，晃了晃手指，把伏特加苏打一饮而尽，因为舌头上的过量酒精而做了个鬼脸。“对，对，”他说道，“那个……事情。我希望一切顺利。”  
Pepper沉默了，她安静了很长一段时间，Tony都要以为信号断开了。他转过头看到她紧咬的嘴唇，雾蒙蒙的双眼。“谢谢你，”她说道，重重点点头。“我也这么希望。我——”  
“——我说了，覆盖他的命令，Friday，”Steve的语气轻柔而坚决，他似乎在和大厅里的某人在谈话，一边向后看一边走入了房间，“这是紧急情况——”  
Steve闭上了嘴，Pepper的表情以及Tony手中的空酒杯让他看起来颇为不安。“对不起，”他低语道，环绕在他四周的命令感被抽干了，他的肩膀塌了下来。“我会——”  
“不，你说了这是紧急情况，”Tony回答道，放下杯子，半是感激地找到了切断这场痛苦谈话的借口。“你知道的，Pep？今晚玩得愉快，早上电话我。我要听听关于这个帅气梦幻混蛋的所有故事。”  
“他不是一个——好吧，”她同意道，“嗨，Steve。再见，Steve。”Pepper脸上的表情如此痛苦。每一次她看见复仇者，每一次她意识到Tony离不开复仇者，每一次他试图拉开距离却又做不到时，Pepper都会露出这种表情，“明天见，Tony.爱你。”  
“我也爱你，天使蛋糕，”Tony回答道，全息屏消失了。  
Steve看了看自己的脚，看了看墙，看任何东西，除了Tony。“我并非有意打扰的，”他道歉地说，碰了碰鞋子。“一切还——”  
“不，一切都糟透了，反正也不是第一次了，我估计也不会是最后一次，”Tony回答道。他举起酒杯，仿佛要敬酒，却意识到它已经空了，于是他又去倒满了，“你没必要同情我。你想要——”  
Steve扬起一条眉毛，好像没料到Tony会给自己倒酒。“这是伏特加？”他问道。  
“严格来说，这是我工业乙醇厂的产物，不过，嘿，你看不出来有什么差别的，”Tony说道。“你到底要不要，禁酒队长？”  
Tony微笑地看着Steve的眉毛抖了抖——他们住在同一屋檐下的时间很短，但是Tony从中学到了一点，只要遇到挑战，无论大小，哪怕只是戏弄，Steve绝不退缩。  
“满上吧，”回答道，伸出一只手，“看不出来会有什么影响。”  
给两人都斟上酒之后，Tony尖锐了看了一眼Steve，碰了碰酒杯。“什么事情这么紧急，Cap？”  
Steve呷了一口伏特加，用手抹了抹嘴。Tony可以从他的表情看出来他并不怎么喜欢，不过Steve依然礼貌地喝着。  
“Vision说他的系统侦测到了某些有趣的东西，”Steve回答说，“你介意下楼来看一看吗？”  
“怎么个有趣法？”Tony问道，“我认为我们对此的定义不同，比如说，周六夜现场总是很有趣的那种有趣？”  
Steve露出茫然的表情；“你不会真认为我会觉得那种秀很有趣吧，说真的，Stark？”  
“那是很有趣，”Tony一边坚持一边走向直接通往实验室的私人电梯，Steve紧随其后，“拜托，他们每次冷嘲热讽Nat的时候她都觉得那很有趣。”  
“就像上次你试图告诉我来自《侏罗纪公园》的小孩长大成了《律政俏佳人》的那位女士吧，还是那次你——”  
“你要学会开得起玩笑，Steve.”Tony拖长了腔调，一本正经的样子，拍了拍另一个男人的肩膀。  
“听着，Stark，”Steve回答道，还给Tony一个厌倦的表情。他们走入了电梯，门关上了，“我保证自己会学着理解笑话，只要你能够正确表达。”  
“啊！”Tony一只手捂住胸口，仿佛受伤了一样。“凶手，我——”他沉重地喘息着，“将…不……久……于人——”  
他夸张的呼吸被电梯“叮”的一声响打断了。Tony直起身子，停止装死。  
Steve一直盯着电梯上方发光的数字，对于Tony迅速而又悲惨的消亡视而不见。门开之后，他用美国队长的大长腿迈着流畅地步伐快速走出了电梯，任何时刻，只要有重要事态，他就会恢复成这样，哪怕自己正身穿卡其裤加T恤。  
一件T恤，跟在Steve身后走出房间的Tony注意到，对队长而言这T恤起码小了三倍。Tony发现自己盯着Steve充满肌肉线条感的肩膀看了太久，他在精神上责备着自己。他没办法决定是不是真该有个人来教教这个孩子如何正确地打扮自己，还是应该帮世界一个忙就让Steve保持着装品位上的彻底失败。  
“Tony！”一个熟悉的声音呼唤着他——一个Tony意想不到的熟悉声音。  
“Rhodey？”Tony问道，因为老朋友的出现咧开嘴。Rhodey跳向前，给了Tony一个大大的熊抱，那种可以让你脚离地的拥抱，没等他把Tony放回地面，“你怎么会——”  
“某种古怪的信号，”Rhodey回答道。他朝坐在椅子上的战争机器点点头，“它扰乱了战甲的操控，我们所有的频道都被干扰了。”  
“哈，”Tony挠了挠脑袋，朝着战甲走过去，拿起头盔向里看去。“你该不是——”他叹了口气，拍了拍那烟枪灰的抛光。“我真高兴你终于摆脱那些屎一样的痛苦工作了。”  
“我同意，”Steve干巴巴地说道，“配色设计糟透了。只有纯傻瓜才会穿这个。”  
“Cap，你是——”Tony被吓了一下，等他回过头看到Steve脸上挂着的大大坏笑才说道，“是，你已经疯了。”  
Steve只是咧嘴笑了，摇摇头。  
“重点在于，”Wanda打断道，她把自己的工作站变成了一把旋转椅，“无论在哪里我们都受到了干扰。非常密集，稠得就像蜜糖。我可以从所有东西上感受到。”  
“这也干扰到了我的信号，”Vision加了句。他被北面墙上悬浮着的巨大全息屏包围着，他一边摇着头一边飘向队伍。“极端不正常的干扰。而数据读取，啊——”Vision直接把一个清晰的影像投射在全息屏上。“让我来说明。”  
“我们在看什么？”Steve谨慎地问道，一波蓝色的光线扫过屏幕。  
“那个信号和我们友好的邻居宇宙魔方散发出来的是一样的，”Tony说道，他看向Vision寻求确定，“但是它——不可能，是吗？”  
“我已经联系阿斯加德了；Thor向我保证它被保护得很好，”坐在桌子上的Natasha说道。  
“会不会有更多的宝石？”Steve警惕地说道，“这可不好说。”  
“不，”Vision回答了，“六个石头各有不同的能力，他们的辐射散发出不同的波长。”  
“过去的一个小时内，这股波动变得越来越密集，”Wanda插了进来，“一开始还只是一种……细微的嗡嗡感，现在就像是一大群蜜蜂。”  
“上次这种情况，”Natasha小心地观察道，“该死的。Clint对此更为清楚——Loki激活宇宙魔方的时候他就在场，但是现在我们联系不上他。”  
“他在家吗？”Steve问道，“我们可以——”  
“他带着孩子去冒险乐园了，”Natasha回复道，“我们不要打搅他们。”  
“上一次，我们有立方。”Steve说道，思索着些什么。Tony把Steve每次谈到立方时都会流露出的紧张看在眼中，他的后背与手臂会变得僵硬，嘴巴绷紧，“这一次，是另一个来源。这就意味着我们不知道哪里——”  
Steve被划破空气尖锐且刺耳的声音打断了，这声音高亢得震耳欲聋。接着，凭空出现了一道裂隙，就在那块透过它可以看到绿茵茵草地以及艾瑞郡花岗岩小丘的窗户旁。空气波动起来，就像是滚热沥青上冒出的蒸汽一般。眨眼间，Tony和Rhodey呼叫了各自的战甲，目光凝视着眼前的骚乱。  
“Friday，”Tony一边指示一边举起腕甲，瞄准快速变化成奇怪黄光的窗户，“封锁实验室。疏散剩下的建筑。立刻。”  
Natasha从桌子上跳下，伸手去拿枪。  
Steve……距离那道光最近，他紧紧握住盾牌，一动不动。“Cap，”Tony说道，那个发光源爆发了，变得更加明亮。“Cap，后退。”  
Steve回头盯了眼Tony。“要是他能够扰乱战甲的信号怎么办——”  
“信号是正常的，”Tony回答道，然后向前走，靠近Steve。这个人除了盾牌，身上可没有一个地方穿得和宇宙魔方有任何相近之处。非常缺乏防护。“如果需要帮助我会告诉你的。”  
又是一阵光亮闪起，这一次强烈而刺目，等Tony眨着眼试图甩掉眼前的余像时，一个扭曲的，人类大小的漩涡出现在他的窗户上。  
一个男人站在他们面前，狞笑着。他的皮肤是光滑的蓝色，衣服蓝紫夹杂，像是由流动的丝绸制成，而且——  
“你他妈到底是谁？”Steve命令对方回答。  
蓝脸男人笑了起来。丑陋的笑容，刻薄而紧绷，他的眼睛眯了起来。“你不认识我？”他问道。  
“这可真他妈是个出现在错误地点的闪亮登场方式啊。“Rhodey附和道。  
“对不起，兄弟，”Tony说道，“我们可从来没见过你。至少，我没有。你认识这个家伙，Steve-o？”  
那个男人仰头大笑起来，声音粗嘎，就像是漫画书里荒谬的反派一样，这让Tony觉得一股寒凉窜过后背。在那个男人开口的瞬间，Tony直觉地预感到了某种沉甸甸的东西。  
“你会的，就在今天后，”那人说道，“因为我是——”  
Tony咽了咽口水。他的嗓子很干。“征服者康（Kang the Conqueror）。”那个男人说道。他的名字如同锉刀刮擦出的声音般刺耳，Tony抖了抖。  
现在Kang露出他的牙齿，闪亮，如同掠食者的笑容绽开在他的脸上。“你知道我，”他注意到。  
“Stark，”Steve说道，“你——这该死的到底——”  
“你来自一本漫画书，”Tony说道，摇了摇头，“你不会——”  
“真的吗？”Kang问道，他的嘴唇扭曲出愉悦的弧度，“哦，恕我不敢苟同。我可是非常真实的，Stark先生。”  
“去他妈的，他是个跨宇宙时空穿越者，”Tony说道，“我小时候读的漫画书里写的。”他扭头面向Steve，“你和他战斗过。”Tony耸耸肩，解释道。  
Steve摇了摇头，目光不离Kang。“不，”他回答道，“不。我绝对没有——”  
一切发生得太快。Kang用某种武器瞄准了——那是把金属扭曲成的枪，闪着金色能量——瞄准了Steve。Steve咬紧牙齿，绷住下巴，盾牌在前，冲锋，身上甚至都没有制服。  
“Steve，不要——”Tony刚开口，Kang像狼一样咧嘴笑起来，扣动了扳机。  
Tony向前冲，用斥力炮对准枪口，同时用手肘撞开Steve。Steve体型更大，更宽更结实，哪怕Tony穿着战甲，想要挡住他都会是个壮举，但是Tony只需要把他推开枪的火线，然后——  
“不！”在那一瞬，Kang大叫起来，Tony看到那个男人蓝色的脸上露出恐惧的表情。  
光线在击中Tony战甲时发出了劈啪声，不过看起来战甲分散了绝大部分枪射出的电子能量。但是，似乎有一道金色的光笼罩住了Tony，把他向那个快速缩小的漩涡里拖。  
“你个白痴。”Kang狂吼道，这个声音听起来有种莫名的熟悉感，但是Tony说不出来在哪里听过。他努力向后想要挣脱那股拉力，但是那道光让他的四肢瘫痪了，冻住了他，直到他没办法动弹。  
Rhodey冲向Kang，一只手就举起了那个男人，而Steve则扑向Tony，手臂绕著他的战甲，但是就在他碰到Tony的瞬间，爆炸声起，剧烈而狂暴。那股力量把Steve甩开，同时把Tony向着他身后那个旋转的涡流更加猛烈地拖拽而去。  
一张桌子碎裂了，Tony听到子弹出膛的炮火声——他想，是Natasha。  
这是他眼前一切归于黑暗前的最后想法。

Tony醒了过来，他的全身酸痛像火烧一样，头突突得疼。明亮的白光射到他的眼睛上，面甲被撕裂下来。他缩了缩身体，眨眨眼，意识到眼前的光是太阳。身下的土地柔软，下陷。Tony伸出手撑住地面。  
“操，”他低语道，“沙子。”  
“Friday？”他试着站了起来，疼得身子打颤，他的战甲叮当作响，沙子从里面如溪流般淌下，“Friday，你能不能读取——”  
“恐怕我不能读取任何东西，Stark先生，”Friday道歉道，“卫星信号接收器损毁。”  
“那就试着回——”  
“作为备选方案，”Friday回答道，“附近绝对没有任何WIFI信号。战甲功能降至20%，反应堆——”  
Tony低头看了看胸甲。反应堆舒适的光线灰暗了起来。他敲了敲，想要确认一下。没反应。  
Tony叹了口气，他一边伸手挡住上方耀眼的阳光，一边扫视地平线。沙丘。除了沙丘什么都没。  
“这可有意思了，”Tony回答道。随着时间一分分过去，战甲内的他感到身体越来越燥热，Tony在无法确定自己是否能够为战甲充能的情况下，不敢贸然打开降温系统，“我们目前有任何储备水源吗？”  
“只有过滤系统有。”Friday回答道。  
“棒透了，”Tony说道，“那就是尿汤了。”Tony开始剥掉战甲，一件又一件。他弹射出过滤系统中的盒装水，塞入裤子的腰带内，“Friday？”  
“是的，先生？”  
“不要告诉Pep我喝过净化过的尿。”  
“考虑到经过过滤系统的水的评级其实比她家里的水龙头流出来的水更加适合人类消——”  
Tony叹了口气，摇摇头；“我真不知道我是怎么会带上这个。”  
“请问我可以建——”Friday开口了，但是另一个声音让Tony打断了他。至少，Tony觉得他是听到了某种声音。虽然距离很远，模糊不清，但是听起来像是人类的喊叫。  
“Friday，你看到有人吗？”Tony问道，掉头转身。  
“九点钟方向有一小片尘土云。”Friday回答道。Tony向左斜眼望去，可以看到在地平线处有一小搓扬灰。  
他又听到了一声——喊叫声，非常有可能是喊叫声，Tony举手在空中挥了挥——接着，他又想了会，拿起胸甲，用光滑、闪耀的表面对向太阳，让反射光柱指向那团尘云。  
更多的喊声传来，过了一会儿，一个身影浮现了，是一个男人骑在栗色的马上，正向他走来。那人一身深蓝灰色，光线下，他的胸前有什么东西在反光。  
Tony放下了胸甲，开始挥动双手。“嘿！”他喊道，“嘿，我在这里！”  
“我朝你过来了！”那人回答道，加快了马的速度。  
“吁！”当他们靠近时，那个男人大喊道，马停了下来，他从马鞍上翻身下来。  
他拍了拍马，然后从一个皮囊里取出水来给它喝。那人走向Tony的步伐身姿，Tony走到哪里都可以认出来。  
但是除此之外，所有地方都不对。这个男人至少大了十几岁，他的皮肤被阳光晒得更黑，更加粗糙，他的头发长得尾端拖到了领口处。而且他还穿着牛仔靴，上面有马刺的那种。  
“你是——”那人刚准备开口，又停了下来，他盯着Tony，眼睛眯起，一副极其迷惑不解的样子。  
“Stark？”他拿下帽子，一只手理了理头发，“你还好——你到底——”他蓝色的双眼扫视着Tony的身体，从头到脚，他目光中清晰可见的关心之情，甚至是有些占有欲的感觉让Tony措手不及。这让他窘迫不安。“——穿了些什么？”  
Tony向前迈了一步，迎上Steve的注视，目光向下，停在了那人背心上别着的警长星形徽章。  
（不用说了，这个Steve就是大家期待很久的Earth-1872）  
“我正准备问你呢。”  
Steve低头看了看自己的衣服，皱起眉头，正了正他闪耀的黄铜盟军皮带，然后再看向Tony。“我早上穿的就是这身，”他回答道，“但是你……”  
他指了指Tony的牛仔裤和T恤，以及脚上破烂的运动鞋。“你的衬衫很紧。”  
Tony皱眉。“这话竟然从胸肌队长的嘴里说出来。”他扯了扯T恤，“这个……挺合身的，一点都不紧。”  
与此同时，Steve正在迷惑地摇着头：“胸肌他妈的是什么鬼东西？”  
（Tony用的词pectoral比较正式，医学用语）  
Tony哼了一声，向前一步靠近Steve，戳了戳他的胸膛。“这个，”他说道，向下看着自己的指尖，“就是胸肌。”然后他突然又抽开手指，仿佛它被染上了病毒什么的，或者像是被火烧到了一样，他给了Steve一个顽皮的表情。  
Steve咳嗽了起来，用困惑的表情看着他。“你到底——”  
“科学好奇心，伙计，”Tony耸耸肩解释道，“别太得意啦。你知道刚才他妈的到底是怎么回事吗？你看起来比十分钟前的你……老了一大截。”  
“你看起来比十分钟前的你老了一大截，”Steve原话反击，眉头紧皱。他的话语中带着点旧式西部鼻音，而不是平常那种不太藏得住的布鲁克林口音。  
Tony揉了揉眼睛。“除非是有人把我给PS了。听着，Steve，这一切绝对那个和Kang有关，不是吗？到底发生了什么，在我——”  
“在你什么？那到底——”Steve朝着仍然散落在地上像是太空时代被弹射出的碎片一样的战甲挥挥手，“——是什么玩意？”  
“啊——”Tony回头看着战甲，揉了揉脸。  
“那是另一个你的新把戏吗？”Steve问道，跪下一条腿观察碎片，“这是个人吗？”  
“差……不多……”Tony回答道。他看着Steve健壮的肩膀把剪裁得当的马甲布料撑开，心想也许他能让这个Steve给自己的Steve一些着装建议。至少这个知道怎么打扮。  
Steve弹弹头盔：“这是个……钢铁人？”  
“啊，”很接近了，Tony想到，非常接近，却又差了很远，“技术上讲，这是钛金合金人。”  
Steve坐在了沙子上，举起头盔，转着圈观察。“是你做的，对吧？”他问道，低低地吹了声口哨，“这就是你秘密计划建造的东西？”  
问题来了。“Steve，”Tony说道，“我是谁？我的意思是，我们是谁？我们该怎么办？”  
“你在捉弄我吗？”Steve问道，“你是Tony Stark，镇上的铁匠，基本上也算是个恶棍——”  
“哦哦，恶棍，我喜欢这个，”Tony因为Steve的答案抖了抖，“Steve，你在镇子附近有没有发现任何奇怪的事情？”  
“有什么奇怪的事情不是因你而起因你而结的吗，Stark？”Steve问道。  
“哈，哈，非常好笑，”Tony扬起一边的眉毛问道，“古怪的，比如说，蓝皮肤的时间旅行者的那种。”  
Steve也抬起眉毛：“你又喝多了May Parker的酒是吧，Stark？”  
“先多说一句：我不知道那人是谁，”Tony回答道，“如果我告诉你，我是2014年来的人，你会又说我喝醉了吗？”  
“20……”Steve眼睛眯了起来，一只手揉了揉下巴，“你保养得很好，Stark.”  
“我的意思是，我不认为我是你的Stark，”Tony说道，“我想我在，呃，某个错误的空间出现了。过去，也许。我猜你大概把我误认作我的曾曾曾祖父或者什么人了，不过我非常确定我的祖父母是俄罗斯犹太移民，绝对不曾住在沙漠中间。”  
Steve扭头看着Tony：“沙漠……既然你提到了，我似乎比预想的走得要远了些。”  
“好吧，这听起来可不太妙，伙计，”Tony试着更加深入了解这事情的核心，“你……知道怎么出去吗？”  
“是的，”Steve看着Tony说道，“我在外出追查Fisk的爪牙，那么多居民，我刚好碰上需要坐着马车出去的Timely镇长，所以只好先回头了，我可用从太阳的方位估测位置，镇子应该是在那个方向，大概半天的骑乘时间。”他朝着一个大概的方向指了指，“我能带上你。”  
（译者注：1872战区设定里的西部小镇叫做Timely——和本文的Stevechester镇设定不是一个，所以说这个警长Steve也是被吸过来的。）  
Tony的目光从Steve身上移到马身上，又移到战甲：“我不认为有办法——”  
Steve双手抱胸，干巴巴地看了眼Tony：“Bucky完全可以驮两个人，但是我没有给他装——”  
Tony笑得要窒息了。“Bucky？”他问道，“你的马叫做Bucky？”  
“虽然他并不会后踢腿，”Steve回答道，“我先说清楚，免得你害怕。”  
（译者注：buck可以指马弓背踢后腿挑起的那个动作，所以Bucky……望天）  
Tony双手捧脸遮住笑声。“不，没问题，Steve。”他拿起了头盔，激活了战甲里的GPS定位芯片，开始用沙子埋住它，希望——希望过一会他能够把战甲挖出来。  
“还有一件事，”Steve说道，似乎有些焦躁不安，“你是怎么知道的？因为你叫我Steve的时候就像我们是朋——”  
Tony马上就要把最后一层沙覆盖在战甲上了，顿住了，他抬头看着，膝盖因为下面的沙土酸疼不已。  
Steve停下来了，看着Tony的表情有些艰难，他的嘴巴半张。“你认识我。”他意识到了。  
“好吧，是的。”Tony回答道。  
“在镇子里我认得一个Tony Stark，”Steve缓慢地说道，他拿下帽子，手梳理过头发，“不管你哪里来的，你也认识一个Steve Rogers？”  
Tony笑了，起身站直，扫了扫牛仔裤上的沙：“你明白了，Cap.”  
“Cap？”Steve有些迷惑不解地看着他，“而且我们是朋友，”他推测到，“我的意思是，你们是朋友。你和……第二个我？”  
“我可不会称呼那是朋友关系，”Tony回答道，再次抱起头盔，“我们一起工作。”  
Tony打量着Bucky。Bucky对着Tony喷了两口气，似乎没啥意见。  
“你……之前有骑过马吗，Stark？”Steve问道  
“当然，很多次。”Tony回想起那灾难性的一天，他本来想在沙滩上骑着马玩浪漫，结果最后脸被马赏了一蹄子。  
“我就当做你说‘不会’了，“Steve决定好了，拿起了Bucky的缰绳，把手当做是马蹬，“来，把你的头盔挂在那个褡裢上，我们要出发了。”  
Tony发现，骑马，其实并不是那么恐怖。尤其当你骑的是一匹像Bucky一样稳的生物时，而且你还被Steve Rogers强壮的大腿牢牢地圈住，外加上一只手臂绕著你的腰：为了增加稳定性。  
Tony竭力让自己不要对于现状想太多，好吧，被Steve Rogers的大腿紧紧夹住，这东西想太多让他脑袋疼。他试图打破安静的尝试也没办法执行，毕竟，很明显，不管他们在哪儿，Tony还不知道当地流行什么运动，而周围的天气也没什么变化能让他下口。  
“那么，呃，这里是几几年？”Tony问Steve.  
“1872年。”  
Tony吹了声口哨。  
“你是——你的是2014年，对吧？”Steve问道，“那是什么样子？”  
“像是？”Tony问道，“那时，嗯……很普通。我不——你知道的，我可不知道该推荐你买哪支股票，毕竟苹果或谷歌都不可能发生在你的年代。操，施乐是什么时候发家的啊？”Tony把自己逗乐了，“迪斯尼……我不知道什么时候迪斯尼公开上市的……”  
“你又在说外国话了，”Steve回应道，“你……你是做什么的，如果你不是一个铁匠的话？”  
“啊，”Tony有些犹豫。“跟铁匠差不多，”他解释道，“我制造装甲。”他朝着Steve挥动头盔。“就像这个家伙。”  
Steve哼了一声。“你确定你是来自未来的？”他问道，“我没记错的话，骑士时代已经结束了。”  
就要日落了，此时，地平线上出现了几幢矮小建筑的黑色轮廓，  
“那是你的镇子？”Tony问道。他的后背已经因为一直骑在马背上而酸疼了，他从不知道坐在这上面会如此痛苦。  
“对，我猜是的，”Steve回答道，但是当他扫视地平线时，目光暗沉了几分，“只不过——”  
“那是什么？”  
Steve指出来，在镇子背后，有一个高大的塔状建筑的阴影，在远处矗立。“我不记得自己看过那个东西，”他承认道，“那应该是镇长打猎小屋所在的地方。也许是铁路，或者是石油公司，或者——”  
他突然停了下来，拉住Bucky，让马儿抱怨地刨了刨蹄子。  
“怎么了，Ste——”  
Tony看到沙地上躺着一个东西。在微弱的暮光之下，很难看清楚那到底是不是一个人，不过应该是的吧。  
那人看起来似乎一动不动。Steve从Bucky身上跳下，做了个手势示意让Tony跟上。  
Tony也跳了下来，落地的时候晃了晃。他暗自开心了一下，过去几年自己的健身锻炼成果似乎并被没有因为在金属装甲里飞来飞去而彻底消失。  
“所以你——”Tony刚准备开口，就发现Steve正站在那个人旁边，一动不动，睁大双眼，愣愣地长大了嘴。  
Steve半跪下来，小心地把那人脸上的沙子拂开。他回头看向Tony，摇了摇头，目光里有少许恐惧泄露了出来。  
“是我。”他说到，声音很平静。  
Tony大步走过沙地，这地形很难行走，每次移动他的鞋子都会带出一片沙尘。他停了下来，蹲在Steve旁边，看着在他们面前躺着的年轻人。  
躺在沙子上的男人，毫无疑问，就是Tony身旁那个半跪着男人的——翻版，只不过身材更加健硕，胸膛更为宽，肩膀也更加厚实，粗壮的大腿。他更加年轻——甚至，比Tony在家里的那个Steve更加年轻，最多不过二十岁末。他的头发短而修剪整齐，像是军人通常会剪的寸头，而他穿的是……好吧，有点像是美国队长的制服。  
“为什么我身上这么多袋子？”Steve问道。  
牛仔Steve，Tony在心里暗自定义。现在他有两个Steves了。牛仔Steve和——  
失去意识的Steve清醒了过来。猝不及防，他像一发子弹般坐了起来，目光锐利，鼻翼扇动，手中的一把枪对准了牛仔Steve的前额。  
“我怎么了，士兵？”新Steve质问道。  
生气Steve，Tony立马在心里决定到。牛仔Steve轻微向后退了下，举起双手。  
“那个，听着，孩子，我们并不想找麻烦，但这可是我的地盘，而你是——”  
“你他妈叫谁是孩子呢？”生气Steve厉声说道。他咆哮了一声，然后把枪收回到枪套中，旁边就是手榴弹，  
太棒了，Tony想到。生气Steve有手榴弹，这还真是他们所需要的。  
“Steve？”Tony轻声说道。他突然发现自己无意识间也把双手举到了空中，“Steve，那个，呃……你还好吗？”  
绝对不好。  
生气Steve眨了眨眼。“Tony？”他问道，“Tony，到底发生了什么？为什么你这么老了？那个成功了吗？”  
“你先告诉我‘那个’指的是什么，我就告诉你它是否成功了，”Tony问道。  
“行星吞噬者。”生气Steve说道。  
（注释：这里是终极世界Earth-1610 的队长）   
现在他的注意力完全从牛仔Steve身上移开了，牛仔Steve，很明智地，彻底从这里抽身，来到Bucky身边，以免生气Steve又一次把它给惊到了。  
“行星——”Tony想了一会才想起这个名字。“哦，操，”他说，“你指的是那个两只眼睛两只角紫色会飞的吃星球的家伙？”  
Tony一只手揉了揉胡子，试图回想起那本Kang也出现了的漫画书。“Steve，”他说道，“你可以告诉我关于行星吞噬者的事情吗？”  
“你知道我们正他妈准备杀掉那个婊子养的吃星球的家伙，”Steve回答道。他开始慢慢平静下来，脸上因为怒气而生的红色也开始褪去，但是这个Steve依然看起来太僵硬，太严厉，太过于阴暗了，“新泽西怎么了？”  
“好的，”Tony说道，“好吧——”他瞟了眼Steve的腰带以及背心上绑着的各种武器。“我不知道，”他承认道，“我想你，嗯，认识的是另一个Tony.”  
生气Steve真的不再生气了，现在的他也许叫做阴沉Steve比较好，但是，如果Tony随着Steve每一次心情变换就要改个叫法，也许会弄混。所以Tony决定面前这个还是叫做生气Steve吧。  
生气Steve打量着Tony，无法理解，他摇了摇头：“你就是Tony Stark.”  
他停下发言，目光锁定在Tony背后的某个东西上。Tony回头看了眼，意识到牛仔Steve看着他们。  
牛仔Steve慢慢接近，散发着一股“我不想要某人拿枪指着我脑袋”的气息、他微笑着，有点不安，然后真诚地伸出一只手：“Steven Grant Rogers，很高兴认识你，孩子。”  
这回，生气Steve没有拒绝被称之为“孩子”。因为他正忙着把下巴从地上捡起来呢。他伸出自己巨大、肌肉发达的手和牛仔Steve握了握，一边不敢相信地摇了摇头。  
“我不知道是怎么回事，”Tony说道，“但是我不觉得我们其中有谁处在正确的地方。”  
生气Steve的下巴绷紧了。“不，”他粗声粗气地说道，“这不可能，我已经——有太多——”  
Tony咯咯笑起来。“是的，好吧，我确定你想要起诉某些宇宙组织，但是我想事实就是这样。”  
“不，”生气Steve又说了一遍，还跺了一下脚，在沙子上，结结实实的一脚。有一瞬间，Tony觉得这简直孩子气，这个Steve看起来如此年轻，就算是寸板头也不能掩盖住这点。“我已经做到了，”生气Steve说道，“我做到了，一开始我就不该回去，而现在——”  
“好吧，操。”Tony说道，声音比他预想的要大，当他再次看向Steve时，他意识到了一点，在那些怒气之下，是一种强烈的，挥之不去的悲哀。Tony可以从他过快到不甚连贯的呼吸声中看出，可以从他像个压力过大的孩子一样抿起的下嘴唇看出。突然，一股压倒性的保护欲席卷了Tony，他想要用毯子裹住这个Steve，拍拍他的背，给他喝上一杯热巧克力，直到一切变好了为止，但是面对着生气Steve那死一般的目光，他只能缩起身子。  
接着Tony意识到，留在他自己世界的Steve是否也有过这种感觉呢。  
Tony咽了咽口水，他感觉喉咙有点紧。“好吧，”他对生气Steve说，“我会想办法的。你知道我的，对吧？我会处理的，我最擅长修理东西了。”  
生气Steve只是还给Tony一个阴暗的表情，他咕哝了一声，把双手伸入裤子的口袋里，这裤子看起来更像是标准的军中工作裤而不像Steve那件暗蓝色的新制服。“行，好吧，在我们说任何豪言壮语前，先来瞧瞧这里他妈的到底是哪儿，还有到底是怎么回事。”  
Tony叹了口气，揉了揉额头，注意到了牛仔Steve同情的表情，他走过来拍了拍Tony的肩膀。  
“那么，欢迎和我们一起回到镇子上，伙计，”牛仔Steve友好地说道，“上帝啊，我们看起来真是像，我就告诉他们你是我亲戚吧。”  
生气Steve犹豫不决地看了眼牛仔Steve，耸了耸肩。“比我的方案好。”他承认道。  
“我们会帮你回去的，”Tony轻声说道，接着他又充满希望的，确认了一句，“保证。”  
现在，他们三个人，在黑暗中，在没有太阳的天空下行走，牛仔Steve牵着Bucky的脑袋。  
“到马上去，Tony。”生气Steve坚持道。看来这个Steve和Tony在家的Steve一样固执不讲理，这可是Tony熟悉擅长的领域。  
“我走路就好。”Tony回答道。实际上，他只是没疯到一个人骑马而已。  
“你更老，”生气Steve声色俱厉地说到，“我不想看到你伤到自己。”  
“我才四十四！”Tony不敢相信地拒绝到，“你才二十七而已！到马背上去，在瑞普·凡·温克你摔坏屁股之前。”  
（这不是我第一次注释这个东西了……瑞普·凡·温克尔（Rip Van Winkle）是美国作家华盛顿·欧文的一个短篇小说。主角瑞普在山上河边喝了仙酒后，睡了一觉。醒后下山回家，才发现时间已过了整整二十年，人世沧桑，一切都十分陌生。）  
生气Steve脸皱了起来，他目光朝着Tony射出匕首；“到马上去。”  
牛仔Steve叹了口气。“听着，Stark，Bucky它不会介意的。”  
生气Steve目光突然转向牛仔Steve。“Bucky？”他问道，“Bucky在这里？”  
Tony又差点要笑过去了。  
“他正站在你面前呢，伙计。”牛仔Steve说道。  
生气Steve退后了一步，眯起眼：“我没看——”  
Tony觉得这对话的苗头不太好。“Bucky是一个，啊，他的朋友。”他对牛仔Steve说道。  
牛仔Steve拍了拍Bucky的侧腹：“Bucky也是我的朋——”  
“一个人类朋友。”Tony连忙加上一句。  
他正准备解释的时候，突然意识到，他其实也不能确定生气Steve的Bucky到底是不是人类朋友。他有可能是电脑朋友，一只沙鼠朋友，或者——  
“马？”生气Steve问道，“你给这马取名Bucky？”  
他听起来并不太生气，更像是惊讶。  
与此同时，Bucky，正支棱起耳朵环顾周围，不确定到底要看哪个正在叫他名字的人类。  
“他可是个了不起的暴脾气公马，”牛仔Steve解释道，“不过年纪大了后就温驯多了。”  
生气Steve的脸又黑了几分，他放下目光。“好吧，”他同意道，“我敢说是的。给我上那匹该死的马，Tony.”  
Tony叹了口气，最终软了下来，尽管他觉得这个野兽一逮着机会肯定会把他给甩下来。  
越是接近小镇，越多摇摇欲坠的地狱般的景象展露出来——在那高高的，木质围栏后，Tony发现只有少数建筑会比围栏高。  
“我不认为你们这里会有WiFi。”Tony小心地说道。  
“什么为什么？”牛仔Steve问道。  
（译者注：WiFi开头读音和Why同，1872不知道，以为Tony在问why/为什么）  
“因为他没办法离开手机哪怕三十秒，”生气Steve戏谑道。他现在看起来有幽默感多了，当他向着Tony露出大大笑容时，Tony在心里为自己取的外号有点内疚。“你有，呃……电报吗？”  
“Timely镇里没，”Steve承认道，“自从Fisk那群从不做好事的帮派把电缆剪断后，不过如果你想要发信息出去，可以去下一个镇子。”  
“哦，我可以修好你们的电缆，”Tony说道，因为自己能有用处了突然欣喜起来，“你只要给我看——”  
“嘿！”他们背后传来一声呼喊，“那边的你们好！”  
绝不会认错的声音。“哦，上帝啊，”Tony低声嘟囔道，“不要是又一个——”  
“Steve，”Tony强迫自己在马上转头微笑着说。地面上的两个Steves，也回头了。  
有那么一瞬间，如释重负感充满了Tony，因为这个绝对是他的Steve——正确地年龄，一样的身材，同样英俊的脸——Tony又在精神上默默责备自己了，因为他喜欢Steve下巴的线条，以及他微微颤动的下嘴唇。突然，他注意到，这个Steve的头发不对——太长了，梳得太整齐了，是那种Steve刚从冰里出来时才会剪的发型，循规蹈矩又老派。尽管他穿着牛仔裤，还有T恤，对，这件T恤非常合身。  
“你认识我？”新Steve问道，松了一口气。但是当他看到Tony的同伴时，就眨了眨眼，皱起眉头，退后了一步。  
“你……”Tony对这个反应吃了一惊，他以为无论如何Steve绝对会认出他的，“你不认识我？”  
新Steve摇了摇头；“我从没有见过你……不过，呃……”  
他的目光在两个Steves之间往返：“你的伙伴……”  
“这简直像是在收集Steve Rog……呃……”Tony皱眉，挠了挠脑袋，“Steve Rogerses？Rogers？这个的复数该怎么说来着，不管了？”  
“队长们？”生气Steve建议道。  
“我不是队长，”牛仔Steve说道，“我是个警长。”  
“管他的，那就是Captain Americas或者Captains America？”Tony问道，“我觉得Captains America更加准确，否则就听起来像是一个人和一堆大陆板块，而不是很多人和，呃——”  
新Steve翻了个白眼：“你听起来像我老婆。”他告诉Tony。  
Tony和其他Steves整齐一致地喷了：“你结婚了？”，三人同时发声。  
（译者注：spit-take→不是我网络用语，这里真是有喷了的意思……）  
生气Steve看起来像是受了精神创伤。Tony咯咯笑起来。  
“是的？”新Steve回答道，皱眉，“你们——没？”  
“上帝啊，不。”生气Steve说道。  
牛仔Steve拉了拉帽檐。“坚定的独身主义者。”他加了一句。  
Tony忍不住哼起来“因为策马逃婚我鞋上的马刺叮当作响。”新Steve也笑了起来，几乎是喜爱地，用口哨吹出了下一句。  
（牛仔Steve唱的是：“I've Got Spurs That Jingle-Jangle”，玩过辐射：新维加斯的大概会记得23333……歌曲名：Jingle, Jangle, Jingle 喜剧《丛林奇兵（The Forest Rangers）》 的插曲。）  
至少这个Steve的绰号很容易，Tony想到。他在心里默默称呼他为“已婚Steve”。  
然而，生气Steve还在怀疑地打量着已婚Steve，这溢满的怀疑让Tony顿了一下：Steve结婚就这么不可置信吗？  
“那么，你到底和谁结婚了？”生气Steve说道，“绝对不可能是Jan。或者——”  
“我赌是Nat，”Tony说道，把手指伸入衣服后背带的结里，“他们两个这些天亲密得不得了，如果——”  
生气Steve一片茫然：“我们绝对不是来自同一个地方的。”  
“这是什么意思？”Tony问道。“拜托，新Steve，”他引诱对方说道，“是Natasha，对吧？”  
已婚Steve看起来非常想笑：“就这么明显？”  
（注释：嗯，不用说了， Earth-3490，娶了女钢铁侠的队长，怎么可以少了他！）  
“如果我是你，我就会谨慎点。”生气Steve小心翼翼地说道。  
已婚Steve给了生气Steve干巴巴的一眼：“你觉得我会不知道我自己妻子的名声？”  
“我只是说说，他可把Tony给骗惨——”  
“她也许骗了你的Tony，”Tony耸了耸肩，“我的Nat，我们是好朋友。虽然这不能阻止她对我撒谎，但是她绝对有自己善意的理由。”生气Steve和已婚Steve面面相觑，Tony清了清喉咙。  
他朝已婚Steve伸出手，觉得此刻用一场介绍来化解危机是最好不过了：“名叫Tony，顺便说一下，我们是，呃……”  
朋友似乎有些夸大其词了。“队友，从我们各自来的地方看。”  
“是吗？”已婚Steve问道。  
“在我世界一样的，”生气Steve插话道，“他是我们之中最好的。”  
Tony看了一眼Steve，发现这个年轻人把视线收了回去，只是侧目看着他，近乎于害羞。  
“嗯，先不管别的，前面有一个小镇。这里的警长Steve说是他在的地方。那么那里肯定能找点帮助。”  
“你认为……所有人都在？”已婚Steve问道。他望向镇子，“当Hank从监狱里逃出来的时候，他——”  
“Hank？”Tony问道，“他又是谁——”  
生气Steve眯起眼。“那个打老婆的混蛋还活着？”他问道，“看来至少有人有胆子把他给送进监狱了——”  
“我……我不知道关于打老婆的事情，”已婚Steve回答道，看起来迷惑不解，“他因为建造了一个杀人机器人而被关进了监狱。不管了，他冲着我来的，而不是Tasha。而他还攻击了Kang the——”  
Tony皱眉：“Kang冲着我的Steve来——”  
他突然感到三双眼睛都盯着他，若有所思而明亮：“我的意思是，呃——我那个宇宙的Steve，你知道的，他不是——”  
“好吧，我们都知道，”生气Steve翻了个白眼，“我想我们至少这点判断力还是有的。”  
牛仔Steve，却抿紧了嘴，说道：“啊哈。”  
“对不起，”已婚Steve说道，“不过你可没我老婆可爱。”  
生气Steve压低了嗓音嘟囔了一些有关已婚Steve老婆的东西。  
“所以你推测这个叫Kang的家伙本来想要抢走你的Steve？”牛仔Steve说道，在用到“你的”这个词时，毫不犹豫，“但是却抓到了你？”  
“是的，”Tony回想了一下，“挺划不来的，是吗？”  
牛仔Steve马上就咧嘴笑了。“你也不赖，伙计，”他回答道，“多点自信。不过我还是不太明白为什么他把一群同盟者丢在这里。不管了，天要黑了，Fisk的男孩们会在晚上潜伏，我们最好马上进镇子。你来吗？”他问已婚Steve.  
已婚Steve耸耸肩。“看起来是最佳选择，”他朝着镇子指了指，“我们走。”  
通向小镇的大门——高大，木质，这让Tony想起了大型版本的迪斯尼乐园要塞——当他们接近时，门突然大开，一个颀长的身影出现了——一个高挑的金发女人，结实的腰线和宽肩看起来有点像瓦尔基里，她的长发在空中飘扬，肩上扛着一杆巨大的猎枪。  
Bucky倏得停下了马步。  
那个女人用枪指着他们。  
“哦，谢天谢地。”Tony喃喃自语道，如释重负，他终于看到另一个不是Steve的人类了。  
女人放下枪，打量着Tony。“你怎么来这里的？”她一边扫视Tony一边问道。  
“呃……”Tony望向Steve们寻求意见。他们几乎是同时地耸耸肩。”和其他人一样，我……想？征服者康——”  
“Kang？“女人谨慎地问道，”你，也是？他带走……“她环视一周，”但这没有道理。”  
与其同时，生气Steve走向那个女人：“我叫Steve Rogers.”  
“我知道，”那个女人回答道，“而那是Tony Stark.”她朝着Tony点点头，“我想知道的是，他是怎么来的。”  
“就像我说的，Kang——”Tony再次回答道，还没等他开口，已婚Steve先打断了他。他盯着Tony，嘴巴微张，一副吃惊的表情。  
“你是Tony Stark？”他问道。  
“对，我是，”Tony问道，“怎么了？”  
“你——”已婚Steve摇了摇头。“你应该比这更聪明才对。我们甚至还不知道这个女人是谁呢。”他回到道，给了她谨慎地一眼，“夫人，也许你应该先介绍自己。”  
那个女人不可置否地看了眼已婚Steve，咬了咬方正的下巴：“我叫Edna。”  
“哦，上帝啊！”Tony这次忍不住大声喊出来。  
Edna不耐烦地看了他一眼：“Edna Rogers.”她掂了掂枪。  
牛仔Steve爆笑起来，猛拍了下膝盖。另外两个Steve只是瞪大眼睛盯着她。  
Tony在无语的同时，意识到自己的目光放在了她的胸上，他连忙把目光挪开。  
“好吧，操，”他说道，“你是女孩Steve.”  
Edna把空出来的手撑在臀上：“我三十一了，你可不会把这个年纪的男人叫做‘男孩’，所以也别叫我‘女孩’。或许你们都是男Ednas呢。”  
“我可不是什么Edna.”生气Steve反驳道。  
“我有可能是Edna.”牛仔Steve说道，Tony非常确定他是故意这么说来拆生气Steve的台的。  
“要这么说的话，你还可能是肉馅呢。”Edan甩了甩头发。  
“联盟（The League）正在虎视眈眈。想要在他们找到你之前进来吗？”她用下巴指了指大门。  
“联盟？”已婚Steve问道，“仇恨联盟？进化者联盟？还是——”  
（译者注： The League of Hate：美队漫画中纳粹组成的一个组织； The Sapien League：进化者联盟，专杀变种人的组织）  
“邪恶Steves.”Edna翻了个白眼，好像她根本就不用解释这个东西一样。  
“什么？”生气Steve质问道。  
“那不可——”Tony愤怒地挥了挥手，“Steve不可能邪恶。他就，就像，奶油夹心糖——”  
所有Steves又给了他一次“那种”表情。  
“这只是个比喻。”Tony嘟囔着，试图忽略自己脸上逐渐渗出的热气。  
Edna看起来觉得不怎么有趣：“那个联盟是真实的。而且非常致命。这个星期我们差点要失去四个Steves了。你们到底要不要进来？”  
“是的，”已婚Steve说道，“我们要进去。”  
Tony从Bucky身上翻下来，让牛仔Steve牵着它进镇子。他们踏入的街道非常怪诞——看起来像是绝不掺假如同电影一样的西部小镇，路旁有摇晃的对开沙龙门、木质门廊、飞尘，风滚草以及你能想到的一切，但是在大街的第一个路口过后，一切都变了，变成了更现代的外貌，整洁的小城市，完美的美式洛克威尔风格小镇，鹅卵石街道以及玻璃路灯，霓虹灯标牌，蓝色的信箱，以及闪亮的红色消防栓，  
牛仔Steve变得死一般安静。  
“你还好吗？”Tony问道。  
他们经过的时候，一个男人抬头看了看，他眯起双眼，把双手塞进了工装裤口袋里，点了点头，手指勾了勾他蓝色棒球帽的边缘，帽子前方饰有一个字母A.  
“我想不太好，”牛仔Steve揉了揉前额。他把装有Tony头盔以及反应堆的马褡裢拿下来，交给了Tony，后者把东西扛在肩膀上，“我只是——我从没见过这些东西。”  
又一个Steve. Tony回头点头问好。  
“欢迎来到未来，”生气Steve说道，“这是常有的事，你得习惯。”  
下一个经过他们的男人穿着粗布牛仔裤，正中间有个白色五角星的蓝色圆领T恤，他的金发向各个直立着。在经过Tony的时候，先是愣了一会而后恍然大悟，接着就加速跑向镇子的中心地带。  
没过多久，Tony就意识到，这镇子从里到外每一个人都是Steve Rogers.  
这里有年老的Steve，有年轻的Steve，高个子Steve，还有，好吧，没有矮个子Steve，只有更高个子的Steve，不出意料还有几个孩子Steve以及几个瘦小的Steve，看起像是从没有参与过重生计划。还有少数几个女士Steve，零零星星，在数目上男性Steve占绝对优势。他们所有人，都在看着他：有些带着好奇，有些是关心，有些是吃惊，有些是迷惑。Steve的脸——每一张Steve的脸——带着的表情都如此直白，Tony一眼就能看出来。  
“这镇子里还有谁不是Steve Rogers吗？”Tony问道。  
“喵？”话音刚落，一只红色的虎斑猫叫了起来，它耳朵是白色的，看起来像是长在头上的小翅膀。  
“哦，操我的天呐！”Tony说道。  
“技术上来说，他是喵先生Steve.”Edna说道。  
（译者注：Steve Mouser =。=，猫先生可能更正规，它来自Earth-8311）  
喵先生Steve一边心满意足地蹭着Tony的腿，一边咕噜咕噜叫。  
Tony单腿跪下：“谁他妈给他取的这个名字？”  
“在他的标牌上呢。”Edna说。  
果然，Tony在喵先生Steve项圈上发现一块星形标牌，上面写着：  
喵先生Steve

也称“美国队长猫”

最新疫苗时间07/04.

“我恨猫。”Tony说道。  
“喵？”喵先生Steve说道。  
Tony叹了口气，起身把猫抱在了怀里，它舒服地蜷成一团。  
“我猜他喜欢你。”牛仔Steve说道。  
“闭嘴。”Tony说了句。已婚Steve皱着眉头，目光在猫身上。  
“喵。”喵先生Steve又说道，一边朝着Tony的胡子眨眨眼。  
“Tony Stark？”已婚Steve又问了一次Tony，仿佛想到了什么，“你确定叫做Stark？对吧？你有没有姐妹什么的？”  
“没，但是——”  
现在可不是个进行私人谈话的好时机。镇子的Steve们都开始注意到，这里有个人绝对不是满地走的Steve Rogers，于是他们停下手上的事情或者正在聊天的对话，乱糟糟地在Tony周围站成一个圈子，眼睛里带着期许，仿佛在等着一出好戏上演。  
“Tony？”其中一个问道，“Tony Steve——你是怎么——？”  
“闯入史蒂夫神殿最为神圣的核心密室的？”Tony露出一个愉快的笑容，一只手漫不经心地抚摸着猫的毛，它的尾巴快速地摇来摇去。  
“没有其他任何人再来到镇子里，自从——”另一个Steve说道。  
“铁壳头！”又一个Steve喊道，挥了挥手，大大的笑容挂在他的脸上。  
“你刚才叫我什么？”Tony迷惑不解地问道。  
就这么一会，这里的Steves变得太多了。Tony必须要改变一下自己起绰号的规则，否则他就得开始给他们用数字编码了。  
“自从什么时候？”已婚Steve问道，“这是——你们像这样有多久了？”  
一个脸上有着长长伤疤，头发很短，赤裸着胸膛，穿着宽松短裤，拖鞋，身上挂着零星角斗士盔甲的Steve，站了出来。  
Tony马上起好名字，罗马Steve.  
（注释：这个队长来自 Earth-5692，冠军角斗士）  
“他是第一个来的。”罗马Steve指着一个——  
哦，上帝啊，Tony想。这是——这也太稀奇了，真的是太稀奇了：一只大猩猩Steve.  
（注释：这位队长……来自Earth-8101）  
大猩猩Steve是一只巨大的，令人赞叹的人猿，在他跳出来之前他抓了抓脑袋。他向着Tony伸出五指短小，棕黑色的手掌。“Stark先生，”他点点头，“很荣幸见到无毛形态的你。”  
Tony还抱着喵先生Steve，他空出一只手和大猩猩Steve握了握手。  
“有毛——啊，”Tony回答道，“一样，不过，呃，反过来怎么说来着。有毛形态？灵长形态？有没有一个礼貌地方式来——”  
大猩猩Steve笑了起来，这是一种猩猩才有的爆炸性笑声，最后变成了粗粝的吼叫声。“我不知道，”他回到道，“我从来不知道还有你这种无毛种的存在，直到我从人猿复仇者—”  
人猿——噢  
Tony点点头，试着不要笑出来，大概是因为他看过《刚果惊魂》吧。他揉了揉下巴。“所以，呃……你的队伍，”他问道，“你是唯一一个被盯上的？”  
“僧帽康把我引诱到了一个转动着的漩涡中，大猩猩Steve解释道，“你——好吧，钢铁山魈——”  
（译者：Kang the Capuchin，Capuchin-僧帽猴，看过TBBT的还记得那只抽烟的猴子吗……Iron Mandril，Mandril-山魈233333）  
Tony咳嗽起来。  
“——试图阻止我，”大猩猩Steve继续说道，“但是已经太迟了。”  
“所以我们找到模式了？”Tony问道，“你们有多少人见到Kang了？有多少人是通过漩涡过来的？”  
几乎所有的Steves都举起了手。  
“我们都经历过，”一个Steve说道。这个Steve有着长长的荡在额前，几乎拂过肩膀的头发，蓝色束腰短袍加皮带，他露出来腿的部分太多了，Tony忍不住好奇他的外衣下面到底有没有穿东西。“我们有些和Kang战斗过。绝对多数都穿过了一个漩涡，或者通过别的一些背后很可能藏着漩涡的东西。”  
（注释： Earth-8591的队长，蛮好看的中世纪衣服，喂）  
“比如行星吞噬者的嘴。”生气Steve黯然发现。  
“正是如此，”另一个Steve回答道，他头戴印着国旗的印度班丹纳花绸巾，身穿摩托车夹克，像是试着把美国队长和1990年代的超级男孩的形象结合起来，“那些不记得怎么过来的——”  
（注释：这个队长来Earth-416，嗯，作者说了这个形象他稍微有点更改）  
Tony看向牛仔Steve。“是我。”牛仔Steve承认道。  
“那么，这到底是在计划什么？”生气Steve问道，“收集每一个Steve Rogers，从每一个，嗯，平行空间？”  
“看起来确实如此，”这次开口的是个不超过十四岁的Steve，他有着一头松软的金发，脸颊上长着雀斑，牙齿上还戴着牙套。  
Tony突然发现Steve也曾是个挺可爱的孩子。接着他意识到他从未想过Steve孩童时代是什么样子——毕竟，Steve比他年轻了十五岁，他是Howard的同年人，他还是一个活着的传奇，这一点在Tony的脑袋里根深蒂固，和地球的轴心一样。  
然而他面前就站着一个孩提时代的Steve.但是这个孩子对同龄人来说依旧很高大，壮硕，看起来像是已经参与了重生计划，或者他的童年故事有所不同，也许他从未得过哮喘，从出生就是个运动健将。  
Tony突然想起了他的Steve，他小时候是什么样子呢？他的母亲在他年幼的时候就去世了——就和Tony失去双亲的年龄差不多，是吗？  
“但是，”孩子Steve说道，“为什么？为什么他会想要我们？复仇者就算没有我也运转正常——”  
“也许是私人恩怨。”一个Steve说道。  
“如果是私人原因，我们不太可能是Kang的第一目标。”另一个回答道，“他更有可能去找Richard，或者Pym，或者Wanda，或者——Stark.”  
“也许他和红骷髅合作了，”第三个Steve说道，“或者他的手下。”  
“红骷髅？”Tony问道，“在我的世界里，他死了。”一股寒意蹿过脊椎。“至少，我觉得他死了。”  
“他在我的世界里活得好好的。”又来了一个Steve，“但是为什么他不杀了我们？而是把我们困在一个地方？”  
人群中，有一个很老的Steve，一直皱着眉头观察着这场谈话，他的眉头不断松开又皱起。他的头发已经白了，稀疏可见；他穿着的制服和Steve在神盾潜伏任务用的那套很像。他用舌头舔了舔牙齿，然后举起一只手，仿佛在寻求开口说话的批准。  
（注释：……嗯……616的队长，望天）  
“这没有道理，”最后，他说道，“他——他并不想要我们，至少，不是我。”  
“你的意思是？”生气Steve问道。  
“他试图和我做个交易。我拒绝了。我不认为他会再来一次。”  
“你？拒绝谈判？这还真是令人吃惊。”Tony高兴地说道。  
“你——Stark——”老年Steve，看凝视着Tony的湖蓝色双眼里含着某种……痛苦，Tony想。他没看错吧？“你挺身挡在了火线上？”  
“好吧，你也可以把那个称作是魔法金色虫洞之火。”Tony回答道，一边用双手描绘着漩涡的样子，“呃，是的，老帅哥，我想是的。”  
老年Steve因为这个绰号扬起眉毛，Tony意识到自己刚才不小心把这个称呼给说出来了。  
老年Steve看了看剩下的队伍。他的嘴角塌了下来，表情悲哀，近乎于痛苦。Tony好奇到底是为什么。他曾设想过Steve也会这么老——好吧，他假定Steve不会以普通速度老化，对吧？所以那么——这个Steve——从他的外表来看，大概七、八十岁了——也许那时Tony已经死了。也许他们都死了。他张开嘴想要问一问，但是他突然意识到现在大概不是最适合问这个问题的时间，于是他闭上了嘴。然而，他还是为这个男人感到难过。  
“但是你是唯一一个，”老年Steve停了一会儿后说道，“所有这些——让我们假设所有的Steve都在，我们来自不同的空间。但是目前为止，你是唯一一个破坏掉那个阴谋的人。”  
“对不起？”Tony问道，“我的意思，我真不想粉碎你们的队长派对，但是——”  
“你们是朋友，”老Steve察觉到，“亲密朋友？”  
“啊啊……”Tony做了个鬼脸，手指勾住皮带圈，“朋友可能有点过誉了。实际上，我们直到最近才达到能够在同一个房间里连续呆在一起超过十到二十分钟的地步。”  
老年Steve眨了眨眼，露出一种奇怪的表情：“我以为——让你能够牺牲自己——”  
“呃，”Tony毫不在意地挥挥手，“时有的事。我们是队友。等我回去他得给我跑一个星期的腿。不，呃，我有什么事让他做吗？也许我该编点事情让他来做，就为了看他的表情，比如说让他去清理一下奥吉亚斯王的牛厩之类的。”  
（Augean Stables ，奥吉亚斯王的牛厩。典出希腊神话，赫拉克勒斯的十二项功绩之一。这个牛棚里有3000头牛，很脏。）  
老年Steve紧皱眉头：“你们不是朋友……但是你是唯一一个成功阻止……”  
“我不认为我成功阻止了任何事情。”Tony指出，“毕竟某人还是被扔了过来，这可和我预想的不一样，我还以为战甲可以承受那一击而不是——为什么？”他问道，“你——呃，你们是朋友吗？”  
“我们——”突然，老年Steve的表情严厉了起来，他的嘴抿成紧紧的一条线。“我觉得那不可能，”他回答道，摇了摇头，“我们太不一样了，我怀疑你甚至没办法找到——”  
“我们是朋友。”某一个Steve说道，带着一点害羞。  
已婚Steve举起了手。“是的，呃，恕我略不赞同，”他回答道，“我们结婚了。”  
一片沉默。老年Steve的脸像见了鬼一样惨白。  
已婚Steve皱起眉，看着Tony：“我……我猜是的？”  
Tony站在那里，嘴巴像条鱼一样长得大大的，过了一会儿才猛地闭了起来。“你不是说你不认识我吗。”他揉了揉脖子，感觉一股热度从领口下面升起。  
“那是因为我们那里没有Tony Stark.”已婚Steve说道。  
“你说你和Natasha结婚了。”  
已婚Steve点点头：“Natasha Stark。著名的亿万富翁发明家？钢铁女侠？我的妻子。”  
他从口袋里拿出一个棕色皮革钱包，翻开，从里面抽出一张女人的照片。上面的人大概三十岁，有一头浓密的波浪黑发，明亮的蓝色双眼，露出牙齿的笑容——一个绝对不会认错的Stark式的鼻子。她穿着战甲——钢铁侠战甲，一手夹着头盔，一手拿着彩虹碎糖甜筒，背景是还冒着烟的灾难现场，里面唯一剩下的是一辆崭新的，一尘不染的白色冰激凌车。  
Tony扬起眉毛。“我好辣，”他指出，“我的意思是，我已经知道我，呃，我——”  
他不知道什么表情地看着已婚Steve，对方得意地一笑，把钱包关上：“你他妈说得很对。”  
“别让他这么想，”生气Steve说道，“这个家伙搞不好会马上操起自己来。”  
“你不会吗？”Tony问道，然后马上意识到自己刚才说了些什么。  
“我……”生气Steve脸涨成亮红色，“你是指操你还是操我自己？”  
“这里有孩子在呢。”另一个Steve说道。  
“耶稣基督啊，我可不是小孩子了，”孩子Steve说道，“就算我是，有谁没听过Tony Stark在人群面前乱-乱张嘴啊。”  
Tony指了指Steves群，有点尴尬：“我……”  
Tony觉得生气Steve看着自己的目光有点太热切了。他揉了揉后颈，试图不要看任何Steve脖子以下的部位，不过没能成功。  
“那么。”Tony清了清喉咙。  
但是老年Steve侧身面向已婚Steve。“你结婚了？”他好奇地问道，“和——和——？”  
“是的。”已婚Steve把钱包递给老年Steve.  
老年Steve接过来，打开，看着照片皱起眉，但是他的表情是在思索着什么，考虑着什么，然后他敲了敲照片，还了回去。“快乐吗？”他问已婚Steve，后者把钱包放回口袋。  
“是的，”已婚Steve露出一个小小的微笑，“当然，我和我生命里最爱的人结婚了。”  
“听起来很好，”Edna说道，“但是我们现在真的需要——”  
每等她说完一句话。爆炸声响起，天空闪过一片橘光。  
“是联盟！”喊话的Steve是个半机械人，他身体的一半是金属，还有一双会发光的红色眼睛。他伸手拿枪。  
（注释：死亡战士队长，来自Earth-8910）  
一股闻着就有毒的气味传来，像是燃烧的化学品，顺着空气飘散，数个Steves迅速把注意力转到眼前的威胁上来。Tony几乎都要乐得忘掉自己的处境了，因为他看到一大群带着盾牌的Steves以如此相似的方式架起了武器。那些没有拿盾牌的，一部分很明显不穿制服时他们习惯空手，其他的拿着枪——有一个，Tony注意到，哼了一声的，拿着妙尔尼尔。这么多盾牌，这么多五角星，这么多军徽同时行动——Tony几乎要放声大笑出来。  
（注释：拿着喵喵锤的队长是Earth-928的）  
“他们想要什么？”Tony问了问最近的Steve，拉住他的手臂想要吸引他的注意力。  
这个Steve看起来颇为憔悴——和Tony认识的那个Steve很像，也许更老一些，但是他的头发很久没剪了，眼睛下方、脸颊处都深深陷入。  
看起来很憔悴的Steve深吸了一口气，吃了一惊的样子。“Tony——”他说道，咽了咽口水，退后了一步，“我—我想——Tom——”  
（译者注：这里的队长是9230的，就是what if里铁罐死的那个，Tony被一个叫做Tom Foster杀了，所以……）  
过了好一会Tony才意识到这个Steve穿着一件松垮的卡其色连衣裤，胸口的补丁上印有数字：这是一件狱服。  
现在轮到Tony后退了。“你还好吗，Steve？”他问道。  
但是现在没时间了。大猩猩Steve靠近他们两个。“集合了，士兵，”他对着囚犯Steve说道，他圆圆的灵长类才有的眼睛里透出善意，Tony想起来，每当Steve和困境中的平民对话时，眼睛里都带着这股善意，“我们有工作要做了。”  
“是的，”生气Steve说道，一只手搭在Tony肩膀上，“和我在一起，你会安全的。”  
Tony一只手揉了揉头发，皱眉。“我可以照顾自己，兄弟，”他说道，“我又不是没和超级恶棍战斗过。”  
“Tony——”生气Steve厉声说道，“现在不是——”  
Tony翻了个白眼。“哦，多么英勇啊。”他用唱歌的语调反击道，“你是准备为我扶着门吗，骑士队长？”  
“他是对的，”大猩猩Steve扭头看着Tony，一副体贴的表情，“只要你还处在这种虚弱，无毛的形态——”  
“对不起？”Tony问道。  
“我的意思是，我们将要面对的是一群和我一样的超级士兵，”大猩猩Steve回答道，“而你没有战甲，你需要保护。”  
“我有战甲，”Tony回答道，“我把它埋起来了，在沙漠里。没有电源充能而已。”  
生气Steve扬起眉毛：“是啊，这个时候可真有用。”  
不管在哪里Tony都可以听出Steve那干巴巴的讽刺。他咧嘴一笑。“好吧，伙计，”Tony爽朗地说道，“但是我可不是什么受困的少女。我要帮忙。”  
生气Steve翻了个白眼。“好吧，”他说道，“绝不扛土豆，我懂了。”  
又一声爆炸声传来。  
“我想你大概可以告诉我邪恶Steves联盟到底想要什么？”牛仔Steve问道。  
“说实话？”孩子Steve在大猩猩Steve和已婚Steve中间奔跑，“我觉得他们就是想和我们干上一架。”  
（译者注：这里小孩Steve说的是 they just like to fuck with us，fuck with指把事情乱搞一通，不过……）  
“有孩子在——”保守Steve正准备再说一遍，突然发现他指的孩子就是那个正在咒骂的呢。  
“他们上次来的时候，”Edna说着拿出一个小小的，三角形的光盘，在手指中旋转，“他们在找这个。”

\--------------------

Tony想要去拿光盘，但是喵先生Steve咬了下他的手指，看起来对于Tony持续顽固地不愿意当它完美的固定床铺很不满意。  
Tony吸了吸手指，放下猫。“对不起了，小司机，“他好好地挠了挠猫耳朵背后的绒毛，”我需要照顾一下这位女士的需要。”  
“你知道里面有什么吗？”他问道。  
他站了起来，伸出一只手。Edna把光盘放入他的掌心。它的形状看起来有点像吉他拨片，但是更大一点。  
Edna摇了摇头。“不知道是什么，”她说道，“不过……我现在要到城垛那里去了。”她把短管猎枪扛在肩膀上。“你……”她向Tony露出一个大大的笑容，“我很确定，所有人之中你是最有可能解读它的。”  
她跑开了，长长的金发飘扬在空中，接着枪声四起。  
生气Steve疲倦地看了眼Tony。“我要再找一个人来做保姆得工作，”他双手抱臂，“我也该去那里了。”  
“是的，和你在一起的时间确实非常刺激。阳光小小姐。”Tony说道。他看着不同的Steves跑向自己的战斗位：整齐划一、合作无间，就像是一台保养良好的机器，每一个零件都知道自己的职责，“听着，我想另外101只斑点狗都已经控制好局势了。你还不是这个系统的一部分。”  
生气Steve翻了翻白眼：“我不至于没脑子到看不出这点。我的天，我曾是美利坚合众国的总统。”  
“哈，”Tony说道。“拜托，看看现在是谁在开无聊的笑话了？这一点都不好笑，Steve.”他举起光盘，“你想要看看这里面有什么吗？”  
生气Steve似乎更加急躁了。“就这么难以置信吗？”他问道，“你知道怎么读它？”  
Tony对着生气Steve微笑起来。“不，先生，总统队长，”他分别回答道，“是的，先生，总统队长。你听到那位女士的话了，总统队长。如果有谁能够知道如何读……”  
Tony在指尖旋转着光盘。他并不知道该怎么做，但是他可以把反应堆用在上面：“让我们看看哪里能找到接头。”  
最近的电源是街角的冷饮店：上面“队长可乐”几个大大的霓虹字彻底暴露了它的存在。Tony走了进去，在柜台边一个高高的旋转木凳放下马褡裢，然后开始检查其他地方。  
这里空荡荡的，内部照明都失效了，而且，Tony过了一会儿意识到，这里的收银台是老式手动操作的——没有电力，没有电脑。  
“有什么我可以做的吗？”生气Steve问道，环顾四周。这个地方里里外外所有东西都是星条旗主题装饰，墙上挂着战争时期美国队长鼓励人们参军的海报，或者画着从德国与日本获得战利品的海报。生气Steve肩膀紧绷着，他明显看起来有些不安。  
“是的，看你能不能给我找来一个工具箱。”Tony回答道，目光落在了自动点唱机上，“还有，啊，你知道怎么做奶昔吗？”  
生气Steve脸颊染上了点粉红：“奶昔？”  
“是的。做两杯。巧克力。有巧克力冰激凌的话就不要用巧克力糖浆，我讨厌当——”  
“我不敢相信……”生气Steve刚准备开口，又叹了口气，“好的，巧克力奶昔。”  
Tony在地板上站稳，把自动点唱机推离墙壁，露出背后的面板。他扒开重重的配线，把其中一些电线的胶皮剥开，直接从点唱机里拉出来接到他头盔后面。  
“嘿，Friday？”Tony问道，头盔的指示灯亮了起来。  
“是的，Stark先生？”Friday问道。  
“我需要你和这个光盘里的数据交流一下，”他说道，“我不知道里面有什么。我不想直接连接上去以免你的脑袋遭遇闪电战，好吗？”  
“我会速度将硬盘分区，”Friday让Tony安心，“使用眼部光学感应器进行扫描，剩下的事情我来做。”  
Tony把光盘放入：“你懂的，女士。”  
头盔开始发出轻微地嗡鸣声。“嗯，”Friday说道，“对不起，但是……出现了短暂异常。这张光碟的时间戳与我的系统相冲突。”  
Tony做了个鬼脸：“你可以修复它吗？”  
“恐怕我的运算法则的精细度还不足以进行，”Friday充满歉意地说道，“但是我知道谁可以。”  
Tony静止不动了，喉咙发干。“好的，”他犹豫了一会，“做吧。”  
“系统安装中，Stark先生。”Friday说道。  
“你——你一直都和我在一起吗？”Tony问道。  
“当然，”Friday回答道，“五、四、三、二，然……”  
“Sir？”绝对不会听错的声音。刚听到时，Tony缩了一下，咬住嘴唇。  
“Sir？”  
“嘿，Tony，你还好吗？”生气Steve从旋转中的搅拌器背后看过来。  
“我——我没事。”Tony直起身子，立正站好，“Jarvis，你在那儿？”  
“从某种意义上来说是的，Sir.”Jarvis说道。  
“这——”Tony揉了揉因为泪水刺痛的双眼，“听到你的声音很高兴。”  
生气Steve侧过头看向Tony：“你有一个叫做Jarvis的机器人？”  
“是的，怎么了？”Tony问道。  
“Rogers队长！”Jarvis注意到了，“很高兴，呃，认识你？”  
“嘿，你好，机器人管家。”生气Steve开心地说道，他从柜台后跳出来，手里拿着两个高高的金属杯，里面满是冰激凌泡沫以及牛奶。他递给Tony一杯，然后在旁边蹲下。  
“J，”Tony一边说着，一边大声地喝了一口奶昔——味道比他想的要好，“我需要你和Friday一起合作，她有一张有问题的光盘，Friday，你还在吧？”  
“在这里呢，Stark先生。”Friday回答道。  
“很乐意为你服务，Sir.”Jarvis说道。  
“把所有东西都以你死去的管家命名，是不是有点病态啊？”生气Steve问道。  
“所有东西？”Tony问道，“J只是刚好和他同名而已，我可没把所有东西都叫这个。”  
“你——”生气Steve皱起眉，“没什么。”  
“Sir，这张光碟看起来含有另一个人工——”Jarvis刚准备解释，就在此时，建筑发生了爆炸，把餐厅柜台给震翻在地。  
生气Steve立刻跳起，扑向Tony用身体罩住他，而Tony则用手臂保护性地紧紧绕住头盔。  
“我在这里。”他对着头盔，对着头盔里的程序说道。  
“来吧，”生气Steve在Tony的耳边嘶声说道，呼吸喷在Tony的脸颊上异常得温暖，“我们得马上行动，操。”  
黑色的剪影出现在冒出的浓烟中，好像还正在移动。Tony可以辨认出烟雾中头罩上小翅膀令人不安的数目，以及更多令人不安发光双眼的数目。  
生气Steve一只手掏出枪，一只手抱住Tony。“对不起了，”他轻声说道，“我得收回刚才关于受困少女的承诺了。”  
话音刚落，Tony就发现自己被扛到生气Steve的肩膀上，接着他猛地向餐厅正前方的一排玻璃窗户冲去。  
“我能走！”Tony喊道。  
“是的，但是你——”生气Steve朝着窗户开枪，玻璃碎裂成蜘蛛网状。还没等他迎面撞向玻璃——Tony就发现自己沐浴在细小玻璃碎片组成的水晶雨之中。  
他们袭击了鹅卵石路，席卷了大街，现在这里是名副其实的战区了。  
“你受伤了吗？”生气Steve问道，把Tony拉直坐起来。  
“是的，我——”哦，他看了下四周，到处是Steves在和Steves作战——好吧，他想应该都是Steves吧。邪恶Steve看起来都像是怪物：机械人Steves，僵尸Steves，吸血鬼Steves，狼人Steves。甚至还有个长着锋利牙齿的Steve，拿着锯齿边缘的盾牌，那看起来像是桌锯。  
Tony深呼一口气，把怀中的头盔抱得更紧了一些：“你还好吗，J？”  
“运作正常，Sir，”Jarvis回答道，“不过你的头盔戴在头上会更有用。”  
Tony哼了一声：“是的，J，感谢你的服务，但是我现在需要把你卸载回到Fri——”  
“哦，我也同意Jarvis先生。”Friday说道。  
“十分正确，”Jarvis说道，“头颅受伤的风险——”  
“孩子们，谢谢你们的建议，”Tony打断了他们，把头盔夹在臂下，“光盘有任何进展吗？”  
“没有，Sir，”Jarvis说道，“但我会继续分析的。”  
“不要把电用完了，”Tony警告道，“你知道我的意思的。”  
“我已经记不清楚这么跟你说过有多少年了，Sir——”Jarvis回嘴到。  
“绅士们，”一个穿着巨大护肩的Steve出现了，弯腰向Tony伸出一只手，“你们两个——”  
“我们没事。”生气Steve说道，站起来挥开对方的手。  
“那就好。”护肩Steve说道。他一只手臂甩到Tony肩上搂住他，朝他露出一个笑容——这是个媚眼吗？Tony想到，“跟我走，那边有更好——”  
“STARK！”Edna叫到。  
生气Steve飞快地拉住Tony，即使在护肩Steve牢牢的紧握之下Tony都被带着转了个圈。  
Edna立马抬枪开火，直射护肩Steve，对方举起盾牌接住了攻击。  
“这他妈到底是——”Tony喊道。  
“他是其中的一员！”Enda喊了回去，瞄准并再射了一枪，“从他——”  
生气Steve拔出自己的枪，从背后朝护肩Steve射击，但是刚动手，他就被潜伏在一旁腐烂形态的美国队长擒住摔倒了，那人有着猩红的眼窝、散发出阴森森的臭气。  
不死Steve露出他发黄的牙齿，把生气Steve的头使劲撞向人行道，护肩Steve趁机抓住Tony的后背，从地上提起来。Tony用手肘往后猛击——现在，他已经相当精通于基本空手搏击了，但是Steve Rogers轻轻松松就有他两倍大，Tony根本不想去算清楚他的力量又有多强，不过此刻他知道了，大概是自己的426%倍强。  
护肩Steve扭动Tony整个身体，直到他痛苦万分地喊了出来，视野开始变得闪烁，眼前出现了白光。此时，不死Steve正准备把自己沾满血污的尖牙刺入生气Steve的脖子，他的脑袋爆炸了，腐烂的肉块四散在鹅卵石路上，溅到生气Steve身上，他咆哮了一声，一拳打中现在没有了脑袋的身体腹部，把他从身上推开。  
生气Steve面对护肩Steve摆开架势，Edna则再度用猎枪瞄准。  
护肩Steve眼中闪过一丝刺骨慑人的光，他将冰冷的枪管对准Tony的太阳穴。  
他不怀好意的目光先是看向Edna，然后是生气Steve：“再靠近一步——”  
“你在虚张声势。”Edna回答道，然后，仿佛是挑战对方一样，她上前了一步。  
护肩Steve用枪托砸向Tony的脑袋。一切归于黑暗。  
当Tony醒过来时，他正躺在冰冷、坚硬的地板上。灯光透过牢房栏杆射进来，在水泥地面上投下一条条阴影。  
他头疼得要死，呻吟着想要撑着地坐起来。  
“他醒过来了，”一个声音小声说道，“给他点东西喝。”  
“好的。”另一个声音轻声回答道。  
Tony在地上摸来摸去找头盔。  
操。头盔没了。  
他撑住自己，转向声音传来的方向。是生气Steve，他看起来颇为糟糕，淤青的眼睛，裂开肿胀的嘴唇，正俯身看着他——目光里有某种类似于关心的东西在里面。他正以瑜伽的方式坐着，双脚压在身下，武器和以及他数量不小的口袋都被拿走了。  
“嘿，Steve-O.”Tony稀里糊涂地说道，”怎么了。”  
“好吧，他们把你给打晕了，”生气Steve回答道，挠了挠裤子的膝盖处，“所以我决定除了冲向九头蛇队长没有更好的——”  
“什么队长？”Tony问道。  
“九头蛇队长，”另一个Steve说道，正跪在一旁的他手里端着一杯水。这个Steve穿着卡其布裤子，以及一件粉红色衬衫，都褪了色脏兮兮的，看起来他被关在这牢房里很久了。“很明显，他来自一个Steve Rogers成为了九头蛇首领的宇宙。我所见过最残忍的混蛋。”（九头蛇队长，来自Earth-1720）  
他把杯子递给Tony，水不冷不热，不过总比没有好，Tony一口灌下。  
“那么你呢？”Tony问到新的Steve，“你的故事是？你怎么会被关进来？”  
新Steve露出一个局促不安的表情。“我真的没什么故事可说，”他承认道，“我就是我，你是——”他仔细打量下Tony，蓝色双眼闪耀着钦慕。“你真的是Tony Stark吗？”他问道。“那个亿万富翁花花公子？你是——”他看向生气Steve，“那个Steve说你们是朋友。”  
Tony有些迟疑，他看了看生气Steve，对方正看着自己，表情几乎称得上是期待。  
“是的，”Tony咽了咽口水，“我们是朋友。”  
生气Steve肩膀放松了下来，他若有所思地看了眼Tony.他的目光里有许多问题，但是并没有藏有怀疑。  
粉衫Steve嘴巴长得大大的。“哇，”他说，“好吧，真是无奇不有。我能——”他移开目光，脸颊变成粉红色，然后再度把目光挪回来，“我能说，不管小报是怎么写的，我一直都是你，呃，你的超级粉丝吗。”  
Tony大吃一惊到往后退了退远离粉衫Steve，就一小点距离，然后用手撑住自己。“你是？”他问道，“天呐，我希望我认识的那个Steve能够听到这番爱意。”  
粉衫Steve的脸上的颜色加深了，变成为和他衬衫相配的玫瑰红。“我——”，他咽了咽口水，“好吧，我很荣幸能和你处在同一个房间里。呃，牢房。”他又添上一句，看向别处。  
Tony咯咯笑起来。“美国队长会荣幸地和我在同一个牢房，”他开心地说道，“好吧，这可真是。”  
“我不是——”粉丝Steve结结巴巴地说道，“我从战争后就不再是美国队长了。”他愁眉苦脸地咬了咬嘴唇，“再也不需要了，你知道吗？我——我来到这里的时候大吃一惊，发现其他地方原来不是这样。”  
“所以……”Tony皱眉，“为什么不？我的意思是，这个世界总有需要美国队长的地方。”  
粉衫Steve的目光从Tony身上移向生气Steve，有那么一瞬，脸上闪过了一丝仿佛是向往的表情。“他们才是美国队长，”他说道，“而不是我。我来——我来的地方没有仗需要打了，我成年后就从英雄游戏里被踢出了。”  
“世界和平了？”Tony问道，话刚出口，他就开始有点为自己语调里的怀疑感到羞愧了，  
粉丝Steve眨了眨眼。“对，是的，”他回答道，“感谢，好吧，感谢你。”  
Tony吸了口气，下巴抽了抽：“感谢……”  
他的声音微弱了下来，摸了摸自己的耳朵，有些腼腆。  
“是的，对，自从Stark工业消灭了对于化石燃料的需求，然后改进了灌溉业和农业，世界就再没有什么仗需要打了，所以……”  
Tony眨眨眼：“这些都是我……我做的？”  
“不……嗯，银影侠才那个彻底根除所有邪恶的人，但是你——你绝对是那个让一切事情向着美好方向发展的人，”粉衫Steve看着Tony，眼中闪着钦佩的光芒，“是你资助的一个探险队逆转了全球变暖，还发现我在冰里，而我……”  
（粉衫Steve来自Earth-912，出现在 What If? Vol 2 #22 ，世界因为银影侠和平了，所以队长也放下了盾）  
他轻轻地笑了笑，目光看向一旁的地板。  
“操，”Tony感觉喉咙里有什么东西堵住了。粉衫Steve脸上的表情，既害羞又敬慕，他知道那种，他……  
但是在这个Steve的世界里，他是一个更好的人，他值得被钦慕。他——  
“没有战争了，”Tony意识到，“所以SI需要想出一个不同的工作线。所以我从没有被绑架。因为没有任何军火生意。所以那个时候，我带着公司走向另一个方向，并且——操，”他的精神像块石头沉入海底，“所以没有钢铁侠，对吗？”  
“没什么？”粉丝Steve问道，露出一个迷惑地表情。  
“钢铁侠，”Tony又说了一遍，“只有——不，没什么，”他抿紧了嘴唇。“你——在你的世界，你说我做得很好？”  
粉丝Steve笑了起来。“是的，”他点着头回答，“是的。呃……如果我有任何东西可以写的话能够要你的签名吗？”  
Tony耸耸肩。“呃，反正这种情况我一般会就签在胸上面。”他忽略掉粉丝Steve脸上明亮的红色，“那么，如果你不是美国队长，你是？美国总——”  
“我是美国总统，”生气Steve说道，“但是看起来你不相信我。”  
“那是因为你是个厚脸皮的混蛋，Steve,”Tony对生气Steve说道。  
然而粉衫Steve，盯住生气Steve。“总统？”他问道，睁大的双眼满是不相信，“我——我真的可以是总统？”  
“那么，肯定不是总统了。”Tony指出。  
“不，”粉衫Steve用手揉着头发，“我是，嗯，我号角日报的平面设计师。”  
“一个什么？”生气Steve问道，“这绝对是我听过最娘的工作自从——”  
“是的，好了。”当Tony看到粉衫Steve畏缩的表情时，感觉自己的肩膀绷了起来，“这是Steve长大后想要做的事情，所以不会差的。”  
他对着粉衫Steve露出一个小小的微笑，这是脚步声——沉重的穿着靴子的脚步声——在走廊中响起。  
又有三个Steves出现在了门外——其中一个是袭击中出现的Steve，九头蛇队长，或者随便什么他们说的名字，至少Tony是这么想的。当他们样子和服装如此相似的情况下，实在是很难分辨开来。  
“你，”九头蛇队长指了指生气Steve，然后是粉丝Steve说道，“你们跟我来。”  
“你他妈觉得我会！”生气Steve反击道，粉衫Steve则顺从立了立领子，站了起来。  
“Steve，”粉丝Steve说道，“选对战场。现在还不是时候。”  
“操他妈的不是。”生气Steve厉声说道，另外两个Steve在九头蛇队长两侧一同踏入牢房。生气Steve举起拳头，对方一个Steve则举枪瞄准他。  
“Steve，你也许想要重新考虑——”粉衫Steve的声音紧张地颤抖着。  
生气Steve一拳揍向持枪邪恶Steve的脸上。枪开火了，把石膏天花板粉碎出了一个大洞，尘土四散到地板上。  
生气Steve抓住机会，从下面一脚踢翻持枪邪恶Steve，但是第二个邪恶暴徒Steve从他背后跳起，把他掀翻在地。  
粉衫Steve双手举在空中，一副惊恐的表情。  
Tony感觉就像——好吧，他的感觉和粉衫Steve一样。那种感觉从不曾离去，甚至当他在和外星人以及神战斗时也是。  
改变的是他的反应。他环顾空荡荡的牢房——没有什么东西，几条毯子，一个便桶，一张凳子。那个凳子，不出意料，被钉在地面上。  
他屏住呼吸，伸手去拿便桶。臭气熏天，他内心有个小角落宽慰地觉得至少Steve的屎和普通人的人一样臭，不会满是闪光星星什么的，但是其余的部分——大部分，真的——要吐了。  
“对不起了，生气Steve，”他喃喃自语道，看着两个邪恶暴徒Steves捶打着躺在地上蜷缩着的生气Steve，畏缩了一下，“等下你会感激我的。”  
他哀号着在背后从头浇了某个邪恶Steve一桶屎。  
那个男人大叫起来。  
桶里的东西溅得到处都是，邪恶Steve跪了下来。  
粉衫Steve——现在的衬衫真的不像刚才那么粉红了，背靠着墙壁，惊恐地看着面前的战斗走向：生气Steve朝着Tony咧嘴一笑，然后用膝盖猛击第二个邪恶Steve，正中鼻子，血溅得到处都是。Tony，虽然很明显正面战斗他完全比不上一个Steve，但是也持续用那个桶砸着邪恶Steve，一遍又一遍。  
然而九头蛇队长的手伸向了粉衫Steve，紧紧抓住他的脖子。粉衫Steve喘息着，说不出话来，挥动着双手。  
“绅士们，等下会很难看的。”九头蛇队长说着，一支枪指向粉衫Steve的脑袋，  
粉衫Steve开始，叫喊。  
“马上住手，”九头蛇队长说着，把粉衫Steve猛地按向墙壁，“或者他死。”  
Tony放下了桶。地上的邪恶Steve站了起来，咆哮着，啪嗒一声把一副手铐铐在Tony的手腕上。邪恶Steve眯起眼，目光闪着威胁。“你会为此付出代价的，等会。”他耳语道，语调冰冷而罪恶。  
Tony颤抖着，这话语里有某种东西……下流，真的，如此寒冷的嗓音，带着毒液，从Steve的嘴唇里吐出来——那毕竟是Steve的嘴唇，饱满，粉红而且——  
“操。”Tony咕哝着，胸口堵成一团。  
“放开他，”生气Steve命令道，朝着九头蛇队长以及粉衫Steve迈了一步，“你看不出他不是我们中的一员吗？他就是他妈的是个平民，而你还把他推到危险的境地。”  
Tony吸了一口气，而九头蛇队长朝着生气Steve大笑起来，他的笑声很低沉，带着沙哑喉音与威胁。“拜托，Steve.”Tony说道，看着粉衫Steve恐惧的脸。“你可以的，你能行的，你毕竟是美国队长。”  
“不，我不是。”粉衫Steve嗓音颤抖着，“我不像其他的人。”  
“好吧，”Tony翻了个白眼，“你有潜力成为。”  
生气Steve的鼻翼扇动着，但是他安静地站着一动不动，双手在身侧捏紧成拳指节泛白，他摇了摇头。Tony可以看出他身体的紧绷，可以看出他正在用尽每一根肌肉的力量把怒气压抑住。  
但是粉衫Steve正盯着Tony，他急喘的呼吸逐渐放慢，吃惊地张大了嘴。他轻轻地对着Tony点点头，接着，带着新下定的决心咬紧了下巴，他抓住了九头蛇队长的枪管，掰向天花板。  
枪开火了，九头蛇队长大叫一声——又一次地，子弹击碎了天花板，但是这一次，随着石膏掉落，有什么东西震颤了起来，发出了嘎嘎声音，接着突然又有一声震天巨响回荡在牢房。  
天花板开始塌陷。Tony咳嗽着往外冲，灰尘充满了他的肺——但是他不够亏啊，一块巨大的天花板压砸向他的背，把他死死压在地板上。  
“Tony！”生气Steve喊道，他一手抓着粉衫Steve往门外拉，“Tony，你在哪——”  
“快走！”Tony喊道，“快他妈出去！我会——你们走得够远的话，他们没办法分辨出来你不是他们其中一员。我会连累你们的！”  
“但是——”生气Steve想要开口。  
Tony试图把碎块从身上推开，但是实在是太重了。如果他们来救自己只会被拖累。而就他所知，邪恶Steves有他的头盔——Jarvis，Friday还有那张光盘，他还不知道里面究竟有什么，不能就此放弃希望。“快走啊！我会想办法的！我总有办法的！”  
生气Steve咬紧牙齿，摇了摇头。“操你的，Stark.”他回了一句，转身离开。  
Tony呻吟着试图把身上大块的水泥板给推开——他感觉应该没有骨折，但是绝对有瘀伤，而且他的头又撞伤了，整个人以奇怪的姿势被压在地上。  
枪弹齐发的声音回荡在走廊。他又咳嗽了起来，极力拉直身子想要透过灰尘看清楚，一只手——一只宽大，带着手套的手——伸向他。  
Tony的头眩晕不已，他紧紧抓住那些手指仿佛那是救生圈。  
“不要担心，”这毫无疑问是Steve的声音，尽管Tony并不能分辨到底是哪个Steve，“我找到你了。我们——我们会把你弄出去。”  
“Steve？”Tony声音沙哑，视线越来越模糊，他努力保持眼睛睁开，“哪个Ste——”  
不管是哪个Steve，他抬起了压在Tony身上的水泥板，然后像抱住婴儿一样用双臂搂住了Tony。  
“你没事了，”Steve说道，“我来带你出去。”  
“这是天堂吗？”Tony问道，他感觉阳光透过了Steve的金发，仿佛是光环。  
Steve轻松笑起来。“不，”他回答道，“感谢上帝。”  
Tony精疲力竭地彻底瘫在Steve的胸前，他所记得的最后一件事是额头上温暖的轻触，也许，是一个吻。

这一次他醒来的时候，是在一个房间里和……好吧，三个Steves。他们都穿着休闲服——上帝保佑是休闲服，不是滑稽的战斗装，也不是狂野西部风，就只是……牛仔裤，卡其裤，T恤，衬衫。  
Tony看着他们，下定决心，他一定要教很多Steves学会穿衣服。  
“Tony？”他刚颤悠悠睁开眼，就有一个Steve问道，“Tony，Tony，你醒了吗？”  
Tony非常肯定这几个Steve之前并没有见过——他们没有谁身穿蓝条纹，带着口音，或者会喵喵叫。  
“是的，我——”Tony浑身酸疼，满是淤青。不过已经有几个地方包扎起来了。他的肋骨右边有一条宽宽的绷带：“啊……是的，我在哪里？”  
“很安全。”其中一个Steve说道。Tony眨眨眼，环顾四周。他躺在一张床上，旁边有桌子和椅子。房间很新，干净，刷成了白色。绝对普通。这里闻起来有点像衣物柔软剂，以及柠檬香皂。绝对安全。  
Tony撑起自己。“我怎么来的？是——你们中的一个把我从监狱救出来的？”  
穿格子衬衫的Steve举起手。“是我，”他说道，“我们听说他们抓住你了，就袭击了联盟的基地。”  
“那么——呃，其他的Steves在哪里？”  
这三个Steves面面相觑，皱了一会儿眉，然后穿运动衫的Steve说道：“在外面。”  
站得最近的，穿着T恤的Steve，露出一个小小的微笑，拍了拍Tony的肩膀：“你会见到他们的。我们来照顾你的。”  
他热切地看着Tony，Tony禁不住融化在了Steve的凝视中。  
接着他意识到这个Steve——不管他是哪个Steve了——没有打断目光接触。  
而他的手还在Tony的肩膀上。  
“Steve？”Tony无力地问道，声音越来越微弱，然而他的肌肉却紧绷起来，心脏跳动超过正常速度，越来越强烈。  
他局促不安地坐在床上。  
“我在担心你，”Steve一号说道（哦，我的天呐，Tony想到，我开始绝望到给Steve用数字编号了？）。他伸出手，拇指刷过Tony脸颊，“我以为他们也许……”  
“我们都是。”Steve二号说道。Tony感觉另一只手放在了他的膝盖上，直觉性地，他紧缩了起来。然而在他Tony大脑有一小块地方感觉这太滑稽了，那块地方有些阴险地笑了起来：这如果被Howard知道了，大概会嫉妒得不行。但是现在，就在此刻，这种感觉太过于强烈，Tony已经不记得上一次有人这样看着他是什么时候了。  
更别说是三个人。  
更别说这三个人还碰巧都是他妈的美国队长。  
他开始觉得天旋地转，整个人变得温暖而晕乎乎的，一个Steve的手指滑到他的耳后，接着，沿着他的脖子往下滑。他的手指粗大，指尖却异常得柔软，顺着脊椎一直往下。  
“嗯……”另一个Steve的手抚摸着Tony的大腿，这让他真的很难集中注意力讲话，“你……我猜我们在你们的，呃，世界？结婚了？或者别的什么？”  
第三个Steve亲吻着Tony的太阳穴，温柔地如同母亲亲吻孩子，这让Tony猛地一喘。  
有一只手放在他裤子后口袋处，另一只滑入了他衬衫的袖口。Tony正准备告诉自己这绝对是一个梦，当其中一个——他想应该是Steve一号，但是现在有太多手，太多嘴——给了Tony一个顽皮的笑容，“这不好吗？”  
Steve一号一只手摸向Tony的胸口，手掌放在他的心脏上，就在反应堆曾在所在的地方。“我想这样做很久了。”  
“我们都是。”Steve二号说道。Tony已经放弃把Steves给分清楚了，他只是按照每个Steve说话的顺序在编号。  
“我，啊……”太难进行思考了。尤其是当有牙齿咬着耳珠，撕咬逗弄时，Tony呻吟起来，无法呼吸，“感到……”他咽了一下，“非常荣幸。但是嗯……不可以……”  
一只膝盖放入他的大腿间。手指梳弄着他的头发。Tony控制不住自己，发出了仿佛窒息一般的喉音。“哦，天呐，”他呻吟着，“我……Steve……呃……Steve们？我需要找到我的头盔。”  
他恨自己这么说了。  
但是Steves没有放弃。“在我们手上。”其中一个Steves说道，他的双手把Tony推倒，压在床上。  
Tony禁不住向前伸手抚摸，抓住了T恤的布料，在指尖扭曲着，他的双手在那完美雕塑的肌肉上摩挲感受着。  
好吧，等回家的时候这会变得很奇怪。如果他能回家的话。  
“你有？”他问道，“我啊，我能不能——”  
“Tony，”一个Steve低声说道，“不能等等吗？”  
“它很安全，”另一个Steve说道。Tony想这应该是另一个Steve吧。纠缠在这些四肢与嘴唇之中真的很难分清，“没问题的。”  
接着一根舌头伸入了他的嘴巴，牙齿咬在他的肩膀上，手指放在他裤子拉链上。Tony的眼皮颤动着，他躺了回去，迷失在感官之中——太多了，太多了——在这漂浮的一瞬，他在想他的Steve会如何呢。肯定不会如此直接，他想，不会如此自信，但是他应该也知道如何用上自己的嘴，手指，而不仅仅是战斗……  
“你想出来怎么破解那个光盘了吗？”其中一个Steve问道。  
“什么？”Tony声音沙哑地问道。听由Steve——随便哪个Steve——把正事与欢愉搅在一起，“什么东西？”  
“那张光盘，”另一个Steve我说道。现在有舌头在Tony的耳朵舔弄，手指滑入他的内裤，触摸着他已经发疼的勃起，“那张你没能破解的光盘，你从中得到什么有用的信息了吗？”  
“是——”Tony呻吟着，“不。”他记起来了。不，他还没有，“我——Steve，我不想这么，啊——我的脑袋真的——”  
突然他的双手被按在了床上，他几乎没注意到，一双冰冷的手铐咔哒扣在了他的手腕上。  
一股刺骨的寒意蹿过Tony的身体，他试图马上坐起来。但是以这种角度被铐在床上，他只能稍微抬起一点身子。  
“这他妈怎么回事？”Tony大喊道。  
“我们需要你破解光碟。”一个Steve说道。  
Tony战栗着，而三个Steves全部后退开来，离开了他。  
Tony感觉到了寒冷的恐惧感以及尴尬所带来的灼热感同时在体内交织，他的脸红得发烫，而他的臂膀寒毛直立。  
“你们想要勾引我！”Tony意识到了，抖了抖手铐。“你——”他低头看了看自己，裤子被扔到了地上，他正穿衬衫和内裤坐在床上，“你——我不敢相信。”他口吃着说道。  
一个Steve从口袋里拿出光碟。“我们只是想要在不伤害你的前提下得到信息。”他承认道。  
“你们想要做什么？吸我的老二然后让我开口吗？！”Tony质问道，接着意识到了自己说了些什么，“恶。”  
三个Steves被逗笑了，互相看了看对方。“我们有理由相信你……你在合作的情况下……会愿意吐露更多信息。”其中一个说道。  
Tony呻吟了一声。“Pepper。”他嘟囔道。  
“Pepper？”一个Steve问道，“你和你的秘书睡了？”  
“我想她结婚了。”另一Steve说道。  
“但是他的丈夫死了。”第三个说。  
“我来的地方没——”第二个Steve开口说道，但是拿着光盘的Steve竖起手指在嘴巴上，于是另外两个安静了。  
“我们想，”第一个Steve在指尖翻转着光盘，“这个光盘藏有送我们回家的关键。”  
“把我们全都送回自己的世界。”第二个Steve说道。  
Tony扬起眉毛。“哈。”他说道，“你怎么知道的？”  
“它落下来的，”第一个Steve说道，“它从空中坠落。看起来每一个人都想要这个。”  
Tony呻吟了一声。他真的很想砸一砸自己的前额，但是他只能从床上稍稍抬起手腕：“好极了，你们掌控科学研究的方式真是无可挑剔。”  
“破解光盘你需要什么？”第一个Steve问道。  
“我需要我的手腕，”Tony说道，“手腕，还有头盔。”  
“成交。”还是那个Steve回答道。  
“好的，我不是很确定——”Tony怀疑地看着三个Steves，“我需要问你们是好Steve还是坏Steve吗？”因为我知道你们绝对他妈的不是从堪萨斯来的。”  
（典出《绿野仙踪》里的“we are not in kansas anymore”。多萝西被龙卷风吹入仙境后,她对宠物小狗说：“多多,我有一种感觉,我们已经不在堪萨斯了。” 此后,无数影片用了这句台词,尤其是科幻片,每当主人公首次离开自己的星球,或者进入异度空间,旁边总有一个自以为是的哥们打趣道：“你已不在堪萨斯了”——百度来的解释。）  
三个Steves都笑了起来，分享了一个会意的目光。  
“是，是，我明白了，”Tony说道，“你们明白那个典故。”  
“什么？”其中一个Steves问道。  
“没什么，”Tony回到道，“只是……我他妈是在为谁工作？”  
“谁都不是，”第一Steve承认道，“我们站在自己这边。”  
“我们退出了。”第二个Steve用手梳了梳头发。  
“我是一个邪恶Steve，”第三个说道，“他们两个是好人。”  
“那些混蛋的道德标准太无聊了，”第二个Steve说道，“道貌岸然的傻X.”  
第三个Steve咯咯笑起来：“至少他们不会随时随地竖起手指发表长篇大论。”  
“所以你们是……”Tony皱眉，“你们是道德模糊Steves？”  
“和那个差不多，”第一个Steve说道，松开了Tony的手铐。  
“我不知道还有这种东西存在。”Tony承认道，他揉了揉被金属擦痛的手腕。  
“看来你对于那些道貌岸然的傻X更了解。”第二个Steve笑着说。  
Tony翻了个扮演，伸出手。“光盘，”他说道，“我猜我现在算是被囚禁了？”  
第一个Steve抱歉地耸了耸肩：“我们只是不想被困在这里而已，如果其他任意一方先找到出路的话。你明白的。”  
“是啊，明白，把头盔给我，我会弄清楚的。”Tony回答道。  
接着三个Steves从房间鱼贯而出。Tony看了看门上巨大，栓死的门锁，在想要花多长时间才能撬开。  
“我们应该先操了他的。”Tony无意听到其中一个Steve在向其他两人嘀咕道。  
“你现在才意识到啊。”Tony暴躁地回了一句。

接下来的一切Tony觉得应该算是一种无声的协议。  
其中一个Steves把头盔拿了回来，当Tony把头盔拿到手中时，他如释重负长长地叹了口气。  
“嘿，孩子们。”他低语道，疼爱地抚摸着平滑光亮的镀铬涂层。  
Tony抬头看着Steve：“我需要安静。”  
这个Steve点点头回答道：“当然了，Tony。”  
房门猛地关上，头盔亮了起来，仿佛他的AI们一直在等着能够独处。  
“你好，Sir，”Jarvis说道，“很高兴见到你回来。”  
“是的，”Tony深吸了一口气，然后，无意识地，给了头盔一个拥抱，“我也是。光盘有什么进展了吗？”  
“你真的准备帮那群变态吗？”Friday问道，“我不喜欢他们。”  
“我也不喜欢。”Jarvis加上一句。  
“不管那群变态是谁，”Tony回答道，“他们很明显不记得当某人囚禁我并且试图乱搞偷窃来的科技时，发生了什么。”  
Tony把光盘放入了头盔后面的接入口：“我们有些什么？”  
“正如我们之前所推测的，Sir，”Jarvis回答道，“是某种智能系统。而这看起来是启动装置，但是打开需要密匙，并且——”  
“好的，伙计。”Tony说道。  
Tony戴上头盔：“开启显示屏。”  
光盘的代码涌了出来，白色文字黑色背景，就在Tony眼前。  
“看起来是人为设置的密匙。”Jarvis说道。  
Friday吹了声口哨：“还是很长的一个。”  
“十四个字母的长度，”Jarvis补充道，“如果是电子生成的话，我也许有更大的机率复制生成过程，但是……人类大脑在作出决定时是非数理的，而这就导致很难通过随机字符串生成进行破解。我想有一种更快的方式。”  
“是？”Tony问道，“好了，J，说吧。”  
“这个文件是由Anthony E. Stark进行编码书写的。”  
“什么？”Tony问道。  
“你编写了这个程序，Sir。”Jarvis回答道。  
“或者，嗯，另一个版本的你做的，”Friday提议道，“也许是另一个世界来的Tony？”  
“所以，你的意思是我挑选了密匙？”Tony问道，“所以我应该可以猜出来密码是什么？”  
“正是如此，Sir。”Jarvis说道。  
“希望如此，”Friday添上一句，“否则我们就要在这里呆上一整晚了。  
“好吧，”Tony说道，“从我听过的来说，似乎并不是所有的我都有着完全相同的生活经历，所以也许会——”  
他突然觉得有点热：“试试 EAEMA QAAYI IQEA。”  
“但是Sir——”Jarvis开口了。  
Tony咬紧牙齿：“我知道。”  
“这是一个维吉尼亚密码，对吗，Sir？”Friday问道。  
“正是如此。”Jarvis回答道。  
“C，”Friday开始了，“A——”  
Tony咬紧牙关：“我们都知道解码后是什么，没有必要再去确认了。”  
“非常好，Sir，”Jarvis，Tony非常确定他的电子音里有着不易察觉的逗乐感，“启动解密序列，五，四，三，二，一——”  
一道光闪过，仿佛是不连续的信号音传出来。接着，突然，解析结果站在他的眼前，就像是一个全息影像。  
又一个Steve。  
这个Steve看起来非常年轻，轻盈而又结实，有着比其他的Steves小多了的身材。他的战斗服是由高科技装甲制成——有点像是Tony正在制造的那种。Tony小心地不要流露出垂涎的样子。  
“Tony？”他眯起面罩下的双眼看着Tony。“在哪里——”他绕著房间转了个圈，“男孩们在哪里？”  
“什么男孩？”Tony问道。  
“小光！”Steve喊道，“小明！”  
（译者注：不用我说了，这里是光盘战争的队长。两个主角一个叫 Hikaru Akatsuki （赤月光），一个是Akira Akatsuki（赤月明） ……喊Akira时对应的是小明，所以不要打翻译我。）  
“什么——”接着Tony喊了起来，“不，Steve，这里没有——呃。你的男孩们不在这里。我不是——呃，不是你的Tony。我……我把你从一个光盘里解码出来。”  
“当然你得这么做，”Steve同意道，“不是……你指的什么？”  
他严峻地看了眼Tony：“你的数据被污染了，Tony？”  
“我的什么？”Tony问道，“不，不，听着Steve，这里有某种——Steve——跳跃。你知道谁是征服者康吗？”  
“蓝皮肤的家伙？”光盘Steve问道，“时空旅行者？”  
“是的。他打破了次元壁，把所有的Steves都拉了出来，然后扔到了这里。”  
Steve——光盘Steve，Tony取名了——皱起眉，眉头压得很低：“我被偷了？”  
“偷——是的。”Tony回答道。  
“你和这无关吗？”光盘Steve问道。  
“当然没，”Tony说道，“一个Steve都够我麻烦了，两个Steves我该——更别说是一个动物园的？哈，史蒂夫园？”  
话一出口，他就意识到这听起来很像是3PSteve，考虑到刚才的事件……  
（译者注：Tony这里说的是menagerie，指动物园或者一群野生动物，后来他改口说的是menagesteve，可以理解为一群Steves……接着Tony发现这词读起来像是ménage à Steve，而Ménage à trois 指的是3P）  
“呃。”  
Steve扬起一条眉毛：“好吧，考虑到你最后一个英明绝顶的主意是把我们都困在了不起的随身碟里——”  
“什么？”Tony问道，“我做些什么？”  
“你和你的研究搭档设计了这些光盘，”Steve回答道，“本来是用来关押那些用普通手段无法控制住的强力反派的。”  
“这是个聪明的主意！”Tony大呼，“我想要看原理图。”  
“是很聪明，”光盘Steve同意道，“直到那些反派把我们囚禁了进去。”  
Tony像是被烧伤了一样嘶了一声。“噢，”他同意道，“说得好。但是不，我和这事无关。无论如何，我想这不是我做的。”  
光盘Steve又抬起了眉毛。“令人安心，”他干巴巴地回答道，“那么我们现在在哪儿？”他一只手放在门把手上。门没有开，他转了转。“我们被锁起来了？”他问道。  
“是的，哈。”Tony手指插入头发里，走来走去，“说来话长，这里有三个阵营的Steves。好Steves，坏Steves——”  
“以及堪萨斯来的多萝西·盖尔？”  
“哈，”Tony评论道，“实际上我今天可不是第一次听到这个笑话了。算不上，他们是道德模糊Steves。”  
“这是个……分类？”光盘Steve问道，“包括所有人吗？”  
“这真的是个标签系统，”Tony回答道，“他们很明显是一小部分从，呃，帮派里，分离出来的人。绑架了我。并且……”他耸耸肩。  
“那么我才下一步是逃出去，哈？”光盘Steve问道。他一直胳膊在门上靠了一会儿，目光从上扫到下，好像是在估算大小。  
Tony知道Steve脸上的表情。他刚带上头盔就看到门向外被裂成碎片。  
“来吧，”光盘Steve说道，“我没什么时间。”  
光盘Steve一把抓住Tony的手，紧紧捏住手腕，然后把他拉过门的残骸。  
他们在一个平台的走廊上，旁边有一排可以远眺湖景的窗户。头顶上明亮的太阳高照——中午，看起来是的。Tony咬了咬嘴唇。他是从昨天晚上开始被囚禁的，就在这里或者被转移过。  
“我们到底在哪里？”Tony问道。  
“我和你一样不清楚。”光盘Steve回答道，  
“在史蒂夫村没有任何湖，”Tony说道，“史蒂夫村，罗杰斯镇？队长城？”  
光盘Steve给了他一个安抚的表情，开始走下楼梯。  
他的脚刚踏上楼梯，那三个道德模糊Steves就追了上来。  
“他妈怎么回事？！”第一个粗鲁地问道。  
“那是另一个——”第二个开口了。  
“Tony！？”第二个喊道。他眯起眼看着光盘Steve,“你是从哪里来的？”  
“我改主意了，”光盘Steve干巴巴地数到，把Tony向另一个方向拉去。  
窗户快速冲向他们。  
“哦，”Tony说道，“哦，哦不。”  
光盘Steve用他的盾猛击窗户，一声巨响，窗户碎得完完全全，Tony发现自己被猛地甩了出去。  
“这就是你对付所有问题的解决方式？”坠落中的Tony用压过空气尖啸撕裂的声音朝着光盘Steve大喊，紧紧抓住头盔护在胸前。  
光盘Steve一只手紧紧抱住Tony的腰，调整他们的角度，让盾牌刚好对着湖水。巨大的溅落声，盾牌划开了水面，不一会儿，Tony就发现自己直直调入了阴暗浑浊的湖水里，水草缠住了他的脚趾，水灌入了耳朵。  
光盘Steve一边把Tony向前拉，一边努力保持自己的镇静，两个人在湖面沉浮，而道德模糊Steves站在窗户旁看着，Tony怀疑他们脸上的表情混合了愤怒与好笑。  
“光盘在哪里？！”一个道德模糊的Steve大喊道。  
“他在这里！”Tony喊了回去，指着光盘Steve，“他就是你们他妈的光盘，混蛋！”  
道德模糊Steve们看了看彼此，脸上同时露出了难以捉摸的表情。  
那时，Tony意识到了这对他来说没啥不好理解的。“操，”他喃喃地对着Steve说道，“游。快，马上。”  
光盘Steve看都没看一眼他就照做了，一直手拉住Tony一只手大力向着相反的岸边划动。  
他们听到后方不远处有清晰的溅水声传来。  
“天呐，”Tony说道，“我们游不过他们的。他们都是你，而你却带着我。我们完——”  
他的总结被某个整耳欲聋的声音打断了，那声音听起来像——  
钢铁侠的战甲。  
这绝对是钢铁侠的战甲，但是被鲜明地涂成了国旗的颜色，胸甲正中间有一颗星星，环绕着反应堆。  
“RHODEY？！”Tony吃惊地大喊道。他挥了挥手，“怎么会——”  
战甲俯身下冲，把Tony和光盘Steve抬出水面。  
装甲上的喷涂和Tony在家的旧钢铁爱国者的有点不太一样，所以Tony猜想大概是另一个世界的Rhodey。某个悲哀、绝望的宇宙，那里的战争机器还是一样丑，一样——  
“Rhodey，”Tony松了一大口气，喘息着，水从身上流下，“上帝啊，我真高兴见到你。”  
面甲弹开了。  
不是Rhodey。  
“我们来带你回家的，Tony，”钢铁Steve说道，他紧紧搂住Tony的腰，“还有你，啊，Steve。”  
“衣服不错，”Tony说道，欣赏着战甲的构造。撇开俗气的涂装，机甲的建造非常杰出。Tony猜测这大概是另一个他的作品。等他不在空中的时候，一定要好好近距离看看。  
（注释：钢铁Steve来自Earth-2301，话说这世界的Tony是Toni……）  
“从建造它的人嘴里说出来，这可是极大的赞美。”钢铁Steve高兴地说道。  
Tony空出来的手绕上了Steve的金属腰部。大臂搁在那里，小臂放在臀部上，阳光下的金属摸起来如此温暖。  
钢铁Steve把注意力转向光盘Steve。“你还好吗？”他问道，“没事吧？”  
“是的，”光盘Steve说道，“听着，我还有二十分钟就要‘噗’了”  
“噗？”Tony问道。  
此时Tony让身体松弛了下来，他终于能够在横跨湖面时休息一会儿了，他把脸靠在钢铁Steve的肩膀上。这应该就是他没穿战甲的Steve每次被抬起，飞过空中的感觉吧。风吹打着脸庞，耳边呼啸声不断，寒意渗入了他打湿了的衣服，最后，Tony什么都不想，紧紧地贴在了战甲上。  
“是的，‘噗’。”光盘Steve说道，“在下一次召唤我之前，我只能在光盘外待一段时间。我会耗电的，”他挂着没精打采的笑容解释道，“如果可以的话我可不想待在那该死的光盘里。”  
“我想你大概可以……”钢铁Steve开口了，“看一下这个，也许，Tony？”  
“是的，”Tony皱眉看着光盘Steve，“我的意思是，你说我——某个版本的我创造出了这种科技，对吧？那我应该可以想出逆转这种技术的办法。”  
光盘Steve感激地看着他：“谢谢。”  
钢铁Steve准备降落在小镇广场中央时，Tony还是湿漉漉的。他们飞过了湖，山丘以及那座看起来有些骇人的塔，地面上先是森林地带，逐渐变为了灌木丛，接着是干草地，最后是沙漠。光盘Steve，真的和之前说的一样，回到了他小小的蓝色塑料之家，Tony只好把他安全地放到钢铁侠的头盔里，紧紧地抱在怀中。  
“Tony！”生气Steve喊着，一边跑过广场来打招呼。他看起来比之前更糟糕了，一只手臂吊在胸前，另外还有之前黑青的眼窝，裂开的嘴唇，不过他现在穿着干净衣服了：迷彩裤，上面的口袋多得足以弥补他之前丢失的小袋子了，一件紧得能够和Tony在家的Steve战上一战的T恤。Tony努力只让自己看上五秒钟，但是随后放弃了所有希望，他任自己的目光在生气Steve仿佛被雕塑出来的手臂上流连，然后是饱满的胸肌，往下是紧窄的腰部线条……  
与此同时，钢铁Steve，拿下了自己的头盔，从头到尾地看了看Tony，脸上一副感到好笑的表情。  
“什么？”Tony问道，一边把光盘Steve取出来，拍了拍，放入口袋里。  
钢铁Steve耸肩：“没什么。”  
生气Steve追上了他们，比Tony预计的速度快多了，但对Steve来说应该是正常的。他的眼睛明亮有神，脸颊泛红。“Tony。”他又喊了一句。  
“Steve？”Tony回复道。  
生气Steve开心地一笑，一只手揉过头发：“Tony。”  
钢铁Steve清了清喉咙。“我想接下来的谈话一定会非常棒，”他说道，“但是我要让上级知道我们回来了，还要报告你关于光盘的发现。”  
“什么？”生气Steve问道，“你破解光盘了？”  
“是的。”Tony回答道，他点点头，眼角看着钢铁Steve踏着沉重的步子离开。钢铁Steve回头看了眼，又笑了笑，摇摇头，走开了。  
“那么？”生气Steve问道，“你怎么做——”  
“Steve，”Tony说道，“是另一个Steve，Steve。”  
生气Steve的眉头下皱，嘴巴撅起，头侧向一旁。  
“这可有很多Steves。”生气Steve说道。  
“好吧，也就是再多一——”Tony刚准备开口就意识到，生气Steve是要对他接下来的话作出评价了。“哦，呃，是的，”Tony说道，“对不起。就是——这里有个Steve。住在光盘里。他就，就像，被转化成了数据。”Tony拍了拍口袋，“我准备修好他。”  
Steve低头，目光落到Tony手正放着的裤子上，接着他咽了咽口水，挪开目光，耳朵变红了，视线集中在——什么，胡子上？他的眼睛似乎是在看Tony的胡子。反正绝对不是他的眼睛。  
“Steve？”Tony问了句。其实他认得那种表情，他在他的Steve脸上看过，哪怕这种表情从未对着他露出过。这个表情意味着：我在想一些我不该想的东西。  
Steve没有回答。相反的，他双手抱住了胳膊，终于对上了Tony的注视。“我们最好把你弄干净，”他说道，“你真是一团糟。”  
Tony低头看了看他仍然湿漉漉，沾满泥巴的，衣服。他嗅了嗅：闻起来像是湖水。“是的，”他同意道，“好的，我们走吧。”  
他们被分配了到了一个屋子。Tony弄清楚了。大街上那些整齐的连栋房屋，每一间住四个Steves。按照到来的顺序安排，不出意料，当然了，这栋房子，被安排住了三个Steves和一个Tony。  
“里面都装修好了。”生气Steve领着他走入起居室时，Tony说道。这里看起来像是从蓝图里蹦出来的，完美的设计规划，花瓶里插着鲜花，糖果碟上摆着糖。他抓了一把呛红糖塞进了嘴里，然后两个人一起上了楼。  
当甜味与肉桂味融化在舌尖时，Tony突然意识到自己饿坏了。他的肚子向内猛地一抽，空荡荡的，疼了起来。  
“Tony？”生气Steve问道，“你看起来不太好。”  
Tony抓紧了楼梯扶手，站着颤抖起来：“我很确定自己上次进食还是你给我做的奶昔。”  
“哦，”Steve说道，“那几乎是二十四小时之前了。”  
“是的，我看出来了。”Tony说道。  
生气Steve翻了个白眼，抓住Tony的胳膊：“上来。”  
生气Steve领着Tony来到一个卧室。房间很小，古色古香，看起来像是1950年代电视剧上的那套：鲜花墙纸，油画外框型的墙角线，木质的床架——一张单人床。Tony觉得自己从大学后就没睡过单人床了。  
墙上还挂着一条绣制的标语，是这里唯一的装饰物。上面写着：能量和坚持可以征服一切事情。签名是：本杰明·富兰克林。  
“这里……”生气Steve放下了Tony的手臂，在抽屉里乱翻了一通，突然有些紧张的样子，“对不起。所有衣服都是——”  
生气Steve抽出一件极其宽大的，蓝色衬衫。  
“Steve大小的。”Tony快活地说道。  
生气Steve耸了耸肩，低头看着衬衫。“所有的东西就摆在……这里，”他解释道，“等着我们。”  
“这还是Steve颜色。”Tony添上一句，伸出手拿过衬衫。  
“那个，呃，裤子对你来说太宽大了。”生气Steve抱歉地说道。  
Tony咧嘴笑着抓过衬衫，开始剥下自己身上穿的那件——天呐，他才意识到，这闻起来真糟糕。他的肚子又开始倒腾。  
Tony朝着生气Steve露齿一笑。“没关系的，”他一边回答一边观察生气Steve，对方红着脸，盯着，Tony的胸膛。Tony举起蓝色衬衫到肩膀的高度，像是在检查合适不合适——这大小对于Tony来说介于睡衣以及夏威夷式长裙之间，“所有人都知道我是个暴露狂。”  
他把衬衫又放下来，瞥了一眼看生气Steve的反应。  
生气Steve的脸变得更红了。他挪开目光。“袜子和内衣，你想要的东西都在抽屉里，”他含糊不清地说道，好像嘴里含着石头一样。  
“我们也可以就此宣布今天是‘不穿裤子日’，”Tony建议道，“这样我就不会感觉自己是被排除在外的人了。”  
生气Steve紧绷起来。“我去给你弄点吃的，”他说完就仓促地转身走向门口，不再有任何视线接触。  
Tony叹了口气，意识到自己这次还好没做得太过分，然后套上了那件大得过分的蓝色衬衫。穿上去很柔软，弹性很好，以这种薄薄的面料来说强度非常不错，他用手指试了试，延展性令人印象深刻。  
Tony在抽屉里翻来翻去，找到了过大的平角内裤，以及过大的牛仔裤，还有腰带，同样是太大了，但是他觉得至少比没东西穿好。  
Tony正试着找出一个把多出来好几英寸的皮带系紧的方式，有人小心地敲了敲门。  
“Steve？”Tony问道。  
“是我。”Steve的声音说道。  
“进来吧。”Tony回答道。  
门缓缓地打开了，发出了吱嘎的噪音，是另一个Steve——绝对不是生气Steve，他带着如此小心翼翼的表情——踏入了房间。  
手仍放在门把上，这个Steve没有说任何东西，只是迟疑，徘徊着，就在门口，一只脚踏入房间，另一只还在走廊里。  
他的头发更长，梳得整整齐齐，发型就和Tony与他的Steve第一次见面时的一样。他穿着一件浆洗过的有领衬衫，袖口卷到胳膊上，还有烫得平整的宽松卡其裤。  
他松开了手，双臂垂在身侧，用饱受折磨的双眼看着Tony。  
“Steve？”Tony问道。  
Tony非常确定自己绝对没有看过这个Steve——他大概三十岁左右，也许更老一些，疲惫，双肩无精打采地耷拉在颈上。Tony从没见过Steve这样。  
“Tony。”Steve的声音几乎轻不可闻。这时，Tony意识到有Steve眼睛里有泪水。  
“你还好吗，伙计？”他问道，有些迟疑，“你——”  
Steve猛地张大嘴，顿住了，摇了摇头，接着整个人扑向Tony，粗壮的手臂熊抱住他。  
“不要离开，”Steve声音沙哑地说道，“不要再这样对我。”  
Tony吃惊地后退一步，后背不小心压上抽屉，衣柜碰到墙壁发出响声：“做——Steve，Steve小蛋糕，我不知道——”  
“你死了，”Steve回答道，声音支离破碎。他双手捏住Tony的臂膀，一遍又一遍，仿佛是在确认他们是不是真的存在一样，“你因我而死，你不应该——”  
Tony浑身变得冰冷。那一幕再度浮现在眼前：Steve奄奄一息，沾满血迹，支离破碎，他的盾牌碎掉了，如此清晰，如此真实，真实到他甚至不清楚那到底是不是幻想。  
Tony双手颤抖着。“Steve，”他的声音如纸一般薄脆，“我没——我没有死。”  
Tony知道自己应该说些什么，他应该说自己不是死去的那个男人，他是另一个Tony，他无法替代这个Steve失去的东西，但Tony现在唯一能够感受到的是失败的空虚感，如同砖块砸向胸口的无能为力感，这种冰冷的体验一定就是这个Steve所感受到的。  
没等Tony自己意识过来，他的双手已经紧紧地抱住另一个男人了。这个Steve在抽泣，宽阔的胸膛颤抖着，他低着头，前额与Tony的相抵，手指痛苦地掐入Tony的胸腔。  
”你到底在想什么？“Steve沙哑地在他耳边喃喃说道，”给你自己注射那个—那-那个病毒？一种未经测试的病毒？“  
“一个什——”Tony的问题还未出口，他就知道答案了。  
“绝境病毒。”Tony低语道。  
“你知道那会杀了你，”Steve责备道，嗓音颤抖，“Hansen博士给我们展示了实验结果的，她说她试图说服你不要——”  
Steve的双手搓揉着Tony过大衬衫的面料，他深深地吸入了一口Tony头发的味道，火热的呼吸轻柔地吹过Tony的前额。  
（孤单Steve来自Earth-2108，What If? Civil War Vol 1 1。这里的Tony死于注射绝境，而队长带领所有英雄们集体对抗government，但并没有成功，死了很多人……→_→所以说并不是哪方的问题啊……）  
Tony战栗着，子弹射穿Maya皮肤的景象闪现在眼前，Maya喘息着，倒在地板上自己的血泊中。Tony仿佛被扼住了喉咙，他拉开自己，空间突然变得太狭小，太限制。  
他必须挣脱Steve的紧握。Tony逃出出Steve粗大的臂膀，扭动着离开他，走到房间正中间，这里有更多空气，离Steve更远。  
“Tony？”Steve问道，Tony转过身子，和他保持了一臂的距离，“你是——”  
“没事，”Tony说道，紧紧闭上双眼，开始练习呼吸就好像这需要再度学习一样。他一只手指按住鼻梁，“我很好，不过是一次恐慌症发作。”  
“你是什么时候会对——”  
“自从我带着一颗核弹飞过虫洞差点死在外太空，”Tony回到道，“现在变得越来越好了，但那孩子又重新更改了我的神经通路走向，然后……”  
（译者注：感谢提醒，这里的“孩子”应该指的是旺达。）  
Steve的手轻轻放在了他的后腰上，这感觉很安心，而不是限制。“我需要你回来，”他平静地说道，“那个……联邦政府试图……强迫我们交出身份。我想要证明这是错的，我尽了最大的努力，但我不是你，Tony，我不——”  
“交出……”Tony皱起眉，“但是所有人都知道我们……”  
Steve摇了摇头：“我来的地方不是的。有太多的……Tony，太多人的处于危险之中。那些有妻子、丈夫、孩子、父母、朋友以及同事的人。那些人的整个生命都会被摧毁，如果……”  
Tony舔了舔嘴唇。“我想，我理解你，你是绝对不会妥协的人。”Tony吸了一口气，“Barton他在里面做——”  
“Barton？”Steve问道，表情像是被揍了一下，“Clint死了，Tony。”  
他知道——Tony知道这不是他的Clint，但依然感觉像是肚子被捶了一拳，“Laura和孩子们呢——他们还好——”  
“谁？”Steve迷惑不解地问道。  
“Clint的妻子和孩子，他们——他们还好吗，他们有没有——”Tony看着Steve的表情变成了不相信。  
“上帝啊，”Tony说道，“我不知道这到底意味着他们根本不存在，还是Clint从未没有告诉过你。”  
Steve摇了摇头。“如同他有家庭的话Clint会告诉我的，”他回答道，“我很确定。实话说，我甚至不确定他是否能够照顾好一条狗，但是……”  
Steve耸耸肩：“说到我能够信任的有孩子的人，我认识的有Reed和Sue，Luke和Jessica，但是……”  
“我不知道其中任何一个人。”Tony承认道，呼出一口气。  
Steve摇摇头，Tony可以感觉到他的手指在自己脊椎底部紧张地揉着，转着圈。  
“没事的，”Steve说道。接着Steve咽了咽口水，他耸起肩，沮丧地移开目光，“我的意思是，不，不是没事——有一个事故发生了。非常坏的事情，Tony。带走了一个小型城市。他们想要我们——想要我们血债血偿，他们放出了哨兵机器人——Peter——Peter他——”  
他的声音破碎了。Steve看起来如此无助，比Tony能够想象出Steve会有的样子更加无助，他的肩膀内缩，使得他看起来小了很多，他痛苦的表情，不断吞咽的喉咙像是在竭力不让自己哭出来。  
“Steve。”Tony轻声说道。他试着轻轻拍了拍Steve的肩膀，但是Steve向前靠，仿佛因为这个触摸失去了平衡。  
“我不知道没有了你该怎么做，”Steve喃喃低语道，“我需要你，我需要——”  
他明亮的蓝色双眼，含着泪水闪耀着，遇上了Tony的目光。  
“你是我唯一信任的。”Steve说道。突然，他用手背轻抚着Tony的脸颊。Tony感觉到他指节的凸起轻轻压在皮肤上。  
“当你觉得我太固执的时候你会告诉我，你不会让我太——”  
Steve小拇指弯停留在了Tony的嘴角。  
Tony的呼吸停住了，他不知道这是不是故意的。  
Steve只花了一会来确认，然后他的的拇指滑过Tony的下巴。  
“我没有——我从没有说过——”Steve结结巴巴地说道，他的嘴离得太近，他的呼吸太过温暖，Tony的心跳得快如蜂鸟振翅。  
Tony的嘴唇张开了，但是接着，他又无话可说。  
“我做不到，”Steve喃喃说道，微微喘气，“没有你我活不下去。”  
Steve的嘴唇温暖而柔软，压在Tony的嘴唇上，饱满而灵活，他虔诚地吻着，带着渴望。Tony没有后退，于是Steve把他拉近了些，Tony发现自己的手指伸到了Steve的头发里。  
突然一声巨响，像是某种东西摔碎在地板上。Steve被拽着拉过整个房间，被猛推到最近的墙面上。这力度如此之大，Tony几乎可以听到墙体石膏破碎，震落的声音。  
“——你他妈到底怎么回事？！”生气Steve一记右勾拳落到另一个Steve的下巴上，他的脑袋往后一仰，又一次被砸到了墙上。  
Tony意识到自己还没有给这个Steve起绰号。他数遍了脑袋里的可能性，哀悼Steve听起来很押韵，但是却过于毛骨悚然，同理还有悲痛Steve。悲伤Steve听起来又太可怜。  
孤单Steve，Tony决定了。虽然Tony后退的第一直觉几乎是压倒性的，但他还是冲到Steve堆里，抓住生气Steve的衬衫，一手压住孤单Steve的胸口，把自己整个身体物理性地塞到两个人之间，这样生气Steve就没有办法通过他再揍人了。  
门口有一个塑料盘子，上面残留的东西看起来像是散落一地的三明治。  
孤单Steve挣脱开来，深吸一口气，他睁大双眼看着Tony和生气Steve，脸红透了。他张开肿起来的嘴唇，一只手压在胸前，试图平息呼吸。他的下颚线上一条愤怒而明显的伤痕逐渐浮现：“我——噢，天呐，我刚才做了——”  
“而你竟然站在那里保护他？”生气Steve朝着Tony咆哮，“在这一切之后——”  
Tony小声咒骂了一句。“你嫉妒了？”他问道。Tony意识到这话也许不该他说，尤其是如果生气Steve真的是在嫉妒的话，但是——  
“滚开。”生气Steve厉声说道，一脚踢到那个现在被孤零零丢在地上，涂满了芥末酱的三明治卷。  
孤单Steve，如此同时，环顾房间，惊慌失措不安地捏着自己的指尖：“对不起。我不是——我不——”  
“他不是你的，”生气Steve呵斥道，“你甚至没办法让你自己的活下去，而你现在想要带走——”  
Tony几乎要呛住了。“孩子，”他对生气Steve说道，“我不想在如此，呃，紧张的时刻，这么说，但我也不是你的。”  
生气Steve的双手紧握成拳。“操你的，Stark，”他咆哮道，“操他妈管你从哪个宇宙来的，我希望它会炸成百万片。”  
“好吧，你这句话对于表达观点毫无帮助，”Tony回答道，“虽然我不确定你的论点是什么，但宇宙是无穷大的，所以哪怕是炸成百万片也不会造成什么损害。”  
“我搅乱了某些事情，”孤单Steve说道，他搓着双手，看起来简直就是在绝望地试图重拾理智，“我没意识到打断了——”  
“他是走进来的那个，怎么会是你打搅到别人？”Tony问道，“上帝啊，Steve，你不能就这么听从每个——”  
“走进来看到你们两个想要把对方的脸给吸掉，”生气Steve指出来，“只不过因为我他妈像个白痴一样给你做三明治。”  
Tony一只手捂住脸：“你真的需要冷静一下，生气Ste——”  
他突然意识到自己把后面的话给说出来了：“呃。Steve……”  
生气Steve缩了一下，看向别处，仿佛脸被揍了一拳。“我不会来清理这个的。”他说着指向地板上的三明治，大步走出了房间。  
“Steve，等等——”Tony看着生气Steve的背影恳求道。他停在了门口，手放在门框上，回头看向孤单Steve。  
孤单Steve正咬着嘴唇，陷入沉思。  
“对不起，”Tony说道，无助地举起双手，“我不应该——你当时很沮丧，你——”  
孤单Steve耸耸肩，抬起双手抱胸，手掌捏住胳膊。“不是你的错，”他回答道，“是我想这么做的。”他盯着门口，仿佛还能看见生气Steve站在那里。  
“你看出来了吗？”孤单Steve问道。  
“看出什么？”Tony回答道，“那个孩子有着不恰当的迷恋，年龄小到我根本考虑都——”  
孤单Steve扬起眉毛。“别跟我胡扯，Tony，”他说道，“我知道你在考虑某件事情时的表现。你在考虑。”  
“好吧，操，”Tony揉了揉后颈，“你比在家的那个Steve了解我多了。那个——有点怪异。”  
“你知道他是谁，不是吗？”孤单Steve问道。  
“你说的‘他是谁’是什么意思？”Tony回答道。他发现自己也正盯着空荡荡的大厅，然后他耸了耸肩，摇摇头。  
“事情就会如此，”孤单Steve，“在那些我们无法拥有彼此的世界。”  
他的语气如此严肃，没有丝毫的打趣，Tony堵住了：“什么？”  
“我刚才说过了，我需要你，”孤单Steve似乎已经找回了冷静，他现在用的是实话实说的语调，不含一丝之前的泪意，“你已经和足够多的Steves交谈过了——你明白的，同一个人的不同重复，而对于我，你开始看出不同了。你和我，我们平衡彼此，我们调和彼此，我们——”  
孤单Steve耸肩。“这也正是我所害怕的，”他承认道，“因为失去你而迷失。”  
“可他知道我，”Tony指出，清了清喉咙，“呃，我的意思是，他认识一个Tony。不是我—我。”  
“但是他们不是朋友，”孤单Steve也指出来，“与我和你的关系不同——”  
“听着，”Tony插了一句。虽然他觉得在这种情感倾泻之际打断对方很不好，但是这个Steve有些东西……他在谈论Tony时仿佛他是这个世界的唯一，这让他惴惴不安，仿佛在肚子里有无数蝴蝶振翅时，还纠缠着一股强烈的隐忧感，“Steve。在我的世界，直到我四十二岁你都还没有出现，退一步说，”Tony露出一个只勾起半边嘴角的笑容，“我就是个超级烂人，或许你刚才说的有道理，但你看起来就不是个烂人，你会熬过去的。”  
“我不知道，”孤单Steve说道，牙齿咬住下嘴唇，“我想要相信你，但是……没有一天……我不曾停止后悔说出口的话，或者……未能说出口的。没有一件东西不让我想起你——”  
“他。”Tony更正过来，他看到孤单Steve退缩了一下。  
“是的。”孤单Steve看着地板。  
“我失去了Jarvis。”Tony说道  
孤单Steve的目光再度看向Tony：“Jar——你的管家？”  
“我的AI，”Tony回答道，“我的——电脑，管理我的战甲以及我的房子以及，嗯……”他挠了挠胡子。“他照顾我。而我却没有相应得保护好他。有时候对此我觉得糟透了。我的意思是，他是——他是一个AI，我可以在需要他的时候让他上线，我有备份，但是我并没有竭尽全力——”  
“你想要让我好受点，”孤单Steve说道，依旧是就事论事无关紧要的语调，既非感谢，也非控诉。他只是在阐述一个事实，而Tony耸肩承认了。  
“我只是说，”Tony回答道，“我知道这种感觉，失去某个亲密的人——听起来就和你刚才一样。”  
胸口有什么东西刺痛起来，Tony突然感觉到了让自己羞愧的愤恨——无论生或死，在家里，他从没有与Steve亲近过。他不知道为何这会让他心烦意乱，他有过其他人，可这点就是如此啮咬着他。Tony把这感觉推开。“而且……你知道，我不会老生常谈，陈词滥调。这不会让事情变得更好。但你还有其他朋友。而且该死的，如果你说的所有事情都是真的，如果这世界开始追杀像我们一样的人——”Tony深吸一口气，“在家的时候，他们试过一次。我的Steve阻止了他们。你也可以做到。有他妈那么多人需要你。”  
孤单Steve露给Tony一个半心半意，半弯起嘴角的笑容。“你想轻轻松松就拒绝我吗，Stark？”他问道，这一次，他的双眼明亮——不再含有泪水，但是散发出如同舞蹈般的光彩。  
“你看起来对此并不怎么沮丧。”Tony指出来。  
“并不是，”孤单Steve耸肩回答道，“你知道吧，有时你遇见某个如此想要接近，害怕有丝毫闪失的人时，那种感觉？怎么，你从不曾作出失败的预见？  
Tony咯咯笑起来，想起了Pepper，有些敷衍地说道。“不，因为我一般会直接冲上去然后搞砸一切，”他承认道，“Steve Rogers，我是察觉到了……怯懦吗？从美国队长身上？”  
孤单Steve反驳道，脸上干巴巴的笑容如此熟悉，让Tony想起了在家的Steve，他忍不住抖了抖，“但是至少我明白：哪怕我尝试了，也不太可能搞砸所有事情。”  
Tony咳嗽了下，看着孤单Steve的眼睛：“你以为你可以凭着一张嘴就搞砸所有事吗？”他露出坏笑。他知道的，这个男人失去了某种自己无法探究的东西，他不应该这么和他讲话的。  
结果孤单Steve坏笑了回来，他弯起的嘴角，闪着恶魔之光的眼睛是只为某人所保留的。一瞬间，Tony微弱地瞥见属于这两个人的曾经。有理解，有默契，是Tony和Rhodey或者Pepper在一起时才会有的某种感觉，而绝非和Steve在一起能有的。在这笑容背后，还有些让Tony感觉颈后寒毛竖起仿佛触电般的东西，而且——  
（译者注：这里的Steve用的是devilish eyes，嗯，其实我觉得用‘邪魅’这个词不错，请勿打我……）  
“我确实很希望自己能够用这张嘴搞砸某些事情。”孤单Steve俏皮地说道。  
Tony对着拳头咳嗽了几声，问道：“你到底是从哪里学来这种说话技巧的啊？”  
“很有可能是从你这里听来的，”孤单Steve回嘴道，弓起眉毛。“去吧。”他朝着门点点头。  
Tony回头看看门，眯起眼睛：“去……去……哪里？”  
孤单Steve一只膝盖跪下，开始小心地拾起地上剩下的三明治：“去和那个孩子谈谈。”  
“我不——”Tony犹豫地开口了。  
“是的，你就是。”孤单Steve说着，站了起来，散落一地的三明治馅料放在盘上。他走到门口时又回头，锐利地看了一眼Tony。  
Tony在下楼前先检查了一下几个卧室：一模一样的摆设，全都装饰有本杰明·富兰克林的绣制标语。  
他来到一个很明显有人住的房间，床上面整整齐齐叠放着条纹睡裤，上面还绣着一句话“生气一定有理由,但很少是好的理由”，这时Tony他开始觉得有些晕眩，头重脚轻了。他依然还没吃过东西。  
于是Tony开始往楼下走，好几次转错了弯，才找到了厨房。  
他从橱架上抓了一把什锦果干，以及一瓶——玻璃瓶的——可乐。  
Tony用自己过大衬衫的下摆缠住汽水瓶盖扭动，盖子纹丝不动。  
“操，”他举起瓶子与视线水平，“这不是回旋盖的吗？”  
这瓶可乐真用的是那种老式的金属瓶盖。“操你的，Steve们，”他说道，“你们要怎么打开啊，用上那完美的牙齿？”  
Tony打开一个抽屉，在里面四处搜寻。“开瓶器，开瓶器……”他一边低声自言自语一边用手指摸索着银质餐具。  
突然，一个开瓶器戳了戳他的手。  
“嘿！”一个小小的声音说道，“大家伙！你在找这个吗？”  
“我——”Tony接过开瓶器，眯眼看着抽屉。“是的，谢谢你—呃——”  
一个小小的蓝色东西跳到柜台上。“Steve。”蓝色东西说道。它像个盒子一样，长方形，有着一个黄色的圆柱形脑袋。  
“Steve。”Tony跟着重复念了一遍。  
乐高Steve。  
“现在，你能让外面那个冷静下来吗？”乐高Steve不耐烦地说，“我们有些人正在午休呢。”  
“当然了，呃，对不起——Steve？”  
Tony转过身，朝着厨房窗户，看向院子，发现生气Steve……正在挥拳猛揍一颗高大，粗壮的橡树。  
每一击下去他都会随之皱眉，树则抖动着，不过一颗巨大活着的橡树看起来值得当美国队长的对手，至少它能一直挺立不动。  
小心翼翼地，Tony走向门口，抬起门栓，踏入了院子。这是一个完美的，典型郊区花园，那种Tony在电视剧上看过的——小巧，草坪修剪得整整齐齐，环绕四周的白色围栏外种着一圈花。  
Tony不言不语地走向生气Steve，生气Steve完全沉浸于挥拳中，没有意识到Tony的接近。  
“我做了个噩梦。”Tony清了清喉咙。  
生气Steve猛地退了一步，转过身，皱着眉用苍白的脸看着Tony。他揉了揉指节。Tony低头看着它们：已经血淋淋，伤痕累累了。  
“你需要绷带吗？”Tony问道。  
生气Steve耸耸肩。“超级治愈力，”他沉闷地说道，“会好的。你刚才到底在说什么？”  
“我问你是否需要绷——”  
“关于噩梦，”生气Steve打断道，“我不知道你到底想要从我这里得到些什么，Stark。”  
“我不想从你身上得到任何东西，”Tony回答道，不由自主地举起双手，“我只是想要修好光盘Steve然后回家。”  
“所以你就这么四处乱走，随便碰到一个人就开始讲述你的噩梦？”生气Steve，“这就是你让别人把舌头伸进你喉咙里的方法？”  
“哦，上帝啊，Steve，”Tony回答道，“他很悲伤。他当时不是理智的。为什么？你想要把舌头伸进我的喉咙里吗？”  
“我已经跟你说过了，滚开，Stark。”生气Steve眯起双眼。  
Tony耸肩，像只猫一样围着生气Steve打转，然后靠上刚才Steve拿拳头揍的那棵树。“我做了一个噩梦。”他又说了一遍。  
“哦，拜托，”生气Steve呻吟道，怒气冲冲走向Tony，翻了个白眼，抬起一只手，然后又放下，仿佛是在考虑要不要揍Tony。  
“你死了。”Tony继续说道，双臂抱住胸口。  
生气Steve顿住了，放下双手在身体两侧。“什么？  
”在我的噩梦里，“Tony回答道，他伸出手，揉了揉胡子，“你死了。大家都死了，Steve。”  
Tony感觉到背部和肩膀紧绷起来，他颤动了一下，随着那个幻境的记忆再度浮现，恐惧也涌了出来：“我带着一颗瞄准曼哈顿的核弹飞过了一个虫洞。”  
“谁他妈会用核弹瞄——”  
“不要问，”Tony回答道，“重点在于。我准备赴死的。我本来要死的，这没什么，因为我想其他所有人都能活下来只要我——”  
生气Steve的肩膀垮下来，眉头皱得更紧了，他摇了摇头。“你就不能闭嘴吗？”他问道，“我知道你想要做到的事情，我知道——”  
“你觉得你就要死了，”Tony说道，他摇了摇头，“没事的，Steve。”  
生气Steve缩了一下，紧紧地闭上双眼，他捏了捏鼻梁，但是没有哭。Tony看着他的下巴动了动，咬紧又松开，然后生气Steve看着他。“两次，”他说道，“这发生了两次，Tony。我他妈带着一颗炸弹飞向落日，然后在冰里冻了五十年，而现在—现在——”  
他重重地咽了咽，但是始终没有哭。  
Tony咬了要咬内嘴唇，突然意识到，这是他从没有分享过的共鸣感：“你是唯一一个被留下的。但你救了所有人，Steve。”  
“我想我要死了，”生气Steve陡然说道，“我应该死的。”  
“慷慨就义，是吧？”Tony问道，“为了大家放弃你自己？”  
“我不属于这里，”Steve回答道。他耸耸肩，接着双手抱住胸，“我没办法融入，如果某人准备——”  
他咬咬嘴唇。“我甚至不知道自己擅长做些什么，”他说道，“我只是试图为他们拖延时间……”  
生气Steve抬头对上Tony的目光，眉头蹙得很紧：“为你拖延时间。”  
Tony用手梳了梳头发：“好吧，你知道我是怎么沦落到这里的。”  
“是的。”生气Steve咽了咽口水。  
“你知道我做了些什么吗？”Tony说道，“当我害怕自己无法拯救朋友们时？我创造了一个机器人，而它试图灭绝人类。”  
“你什么？”生气Steve说道，“你到底为什么会——”  
“我们杀了它，但那可不是我最好的时刻，”Tony承认道，“严格来说，我现在应该是在休假？我可不太擅长休假。”  
“他妈的超级惊喜呢，Stark。”生气Steve说道。他放低身子坐在草地上，向后用手撑住自己，手指抚弄过青草。  
Tony靠着树干滑下，直到坐在了树根上。他拿出光盘Steve的光碟之家，在指尖旋转玩弄着：“我感觉你也不太擅长放假。”  
生气Steve看着他：“你又为什么要在意？”  
“你会告诉我楼上到底是怎么回事吗？”Tony问道。  
生气Steve皱眉：“就和我说的一样，我飞向他妈的行星吞噬者的嘴只为了帮你拖延时间。”  
“那不是我，”Tony指出来。“我跳进一个漩涡为了——”他耸耸肩，露给生气Steve一个勉强的笑容。“其实我也不知道是为什么。但我看见过你死掉一次，我不会再——”  
“我知道，”生气Steve平静地说道，他戳了戳草地，“他认为我死了，不是吗？”  
“谁？”  
“Stark。Tony。我来的那个地方。他以为我死了……要是他，要是他不相信……”  
Tony无可奈何地举起手：“好吧，你可是飞进了他妈的行星吞噬者的嘴。”  
生气Steve震了下：“Bucky和Gail的故事又要重新上演了，不是吗？”  
“Bucky和谁？”Tony问道。  
“我最好的朋友和我——”Steve耸肩，“他们以为我死了，于是便结婚了。我甚至不能责怪他们，因为他替我照顾她了——”  
他没有完成后面的句子，但是Tony非常确定句子会如何结尾，他的思维随之开始转动。尖锐的哨声划破空气，生气Steve大叫一声扑向前，用身体罩住Tony，不过一瞬，屋顶被击中了，炸成了一个火球。碎片与火星四处飞溅，玻璃碎渣以及水泥屑如同倾盆大雨铺盖而来。  
“操！”生气Steve喊道，“我要让他们知道——”他努力站了起来，敏锐的目光查看着Tony。Tony发现他有不少地方被玻璃割伤了，在脖子处还有可怖的烧伤痕迹。  
“你没受伤吧，有没？”生气Steve问道。  
Tony也努力站了起来。“没有，”他让Steve安心，“我真他妈希望自己能有套战甲，那——”  
又一次袭击把围栏炸得粉碎，而生气Steve再一次用身体挡在了爆炸与Tony之间。  
“你必须停止这么做。”Tony说道，而生气Steve只是把一块木头碎屑从肩膀上拔下来。  
“治愈因子。”生气Steve回答道。  
“可是你他妈什么防护——”Tony刚要开口，一个熟悉的，飞盘样子的东西划破空气，红白蓝三色旋转着。  
生气Steve接过盾牌，从盾牌下的把手处拿出塞好的星条纹衬衫，一头套上，罩住现已破破烂烂的T恤。他举起一只手，朝着冒烟的房屋灰烬挥了挥手。  
孤单Steve——Tony只能设想他是孤单Steve了——从残骸里现身，身着全套制服。等生气Steve把自己的穿好后，他又扔过来一把枪。  
Tony头侧向一边，一边观察着Steve的战斗服一边思考着。鳞甲。美国队长有一件鳞甲。他不确定这是用什么制成的。  
生气Steve接过枪，看了眼Tony，最后把枪递到他手上：“你知道怎么用吗？”  
“要看你怎么定义‘用’这个词了，”Tony回答道，因为远处的又一发爆炸声跳了起来，“不过，会。Rhodey教过我。”  
一个像是防空雷达的高频尖啸声响起，在Tony的耳边刺耳地震动着，孤单Steve跳向他们。  
“所有Steves注意，”一个声音从扩音器里传来，“所有Steves注意；请速度前往你们指定的防御阵地。”  
“我该做什么？”Tony问道。  
“我们会把你送到安全的地方。”生气Steve说道，伸手握住Tony的肩膀。  
然而孤单Steve露给Tony一个狡黠的笑容，他递给Tony一个头盔。“做你最擅长的。”  
Tony双手伸出接住头盔，摇摇脑袋，低头看着面板的双眼：“我讨厌这么直接指出来，但是我没有——”  
孤单Steve将两只手指放到嘴里吹起了口哨。声音长而尖锐，仿佛他在叫出租车一样。  
随着另一处爆炸震撼到临近的建筑，他们的脚下的土地颤动起来，一套战甲喷射着火焰，倏然升空。战甲涂装是红蓝两色，然而和那个被Tony称之为钢铁Steve所用的俗气五角星加条纹不同，和钢铁爱国者也不一样，更像是钢铁侠的胸甲喷涂图案。  
战甲在附近着陆了，Tony上下打量着。它比Tony所制造的任何东西都要先进，这种技术大概还需要他好好花上五年才能开发出来，他忍不住吹了声口哨。“是我——我的意思是，是他造了这个？”Tony问道，伸出一只手来，抚摸着战甲光滑，毫无瑕疵的涂装，羡慕不已。战甲瞬间识别出了他的生物特征，回应了触摸，转向面朝Tony。  
“是的，”孤单Steve说道，“以防他发生了任何不测。我猜有什么起作用了，所以……”  
Tony自顾咧嘴笑了起来。“来吧，宝贝，”他对着战甲说道，“等下会很有趣的。”  
战甲并不合身，从在里面的契合度就可以看出：它很明显是为了身材更高大的人设计的。不过，当最后一块机甲咔哒关上，而Tony用上了自己的头盔替换时，他就仿佛到家了一样。  
头盔内的显示屏亮起。“下午好，Stark先生，”Friday高兴地说道，“我想我们都在与新升级磨合。”  
“对，确实，”Tony回答道，“你可以和这些华丽得一塌糊涂的东西交流吗？”  
“我可以帮年轻的女士与恰当的节点相连接。”Jarvis让Tony安心。  
“好的，让我们在路上聊吧。”他说着检查了下手套的反应度：快如闪电。  
“我准备出发了，男孩们。”Tony对两个Steves说道。  
大地又开始震颤，Tony起飞了——靴子的喷射器推动起来如此平滑，以至于过了一会他才意识到自己在半空了。他滑翔了一会，在离地数英寸的地方回头看向他的战友。  
“谢谢。”他对孤单Steve说。  
“感谢你自己，”孤单Steve一脸笑容地回嘴道，他向Tony敬了个礼然后跑开了，“我要去自己的位置了。”  
Tony转向生气Steve。“打起精神。”他看了看生气Steve脸上一副被遗弃的表情。  
生气Steve低头看着自己的新战斗服。“这烂货的袋子还不到我之前的一半。”他不耐烦地说道。  
“只要有一个起作用就够啦。”小小的声音响起，乐高Steve从生气Steve的枪套里伸出头来。他有点儿糊了，身上覆满烟灰，一只手臂的小孔还融化了些，但Tony仍然对于能够看到他感到万分安心。  
“我跟你说，”Tony回答道，这时附近的又一次爆炸几乎把生气Steve击倒在地。Tony抓住他的手臂，把他带离地面，生气Steve过了一会才重拾镇静。尴尬，犹豫，他还是一只手抱住了Tony的腰，“我们会挺过去的，而且我保证你会得到更多小袋子。”  
Tony拉着两人一起升向天空，飞跃林木线时，他们可以看到那里有数量众多的星条旗纹饰的飞艇在轰炸小镇。  
“操他妈邪恶Steve们。”生气Steve嘟囔道。  
“你觉得我们能搞定这些吗？”Tony问道。  
“什么，就你和我？”生气Steve问道，他回头看着飞艇。  
“是的，我把你放到那些小宝贝上，你从内部攻破，我从外部切入，”Tony建议道，“不过他妈是个气球而已。”  
生气Steve笑着看向Tony：“说得太对，我们行的。”  
“好的，我会把你放到吊船工作台上，我需要你尽可能多得拆掉炸——”  
“为什么我们不直接引爆它们？”生气Steve问道。  
“因为你他妈就在要爆炸的飞艇上，呆瓜，”Tony回答道，“拆掉它们，然后想个办法打出信号。我会把气球的气给放掉。”  
“懂了。”生气Steve说完，伸长脖子扭头看着Tony。  
“什么？”Tony问道，“怎么回事？”  
“如果这是场电影，演到这时候，我们就该接吻了。”生气Steve说道，“你知道的，就在我们拿命去冒险之前。”  
“对不起，孩子，”Tony说道，“虽然我很想这么做，但你必须得趁我毫无防备时抓住我才能让它发生。”  
Tony感觉，自己哪怕只是考虑要主动点都会像个老色鬼，但如果是生气Steve主动做些什么，那他就完全不介意了。  
他继续朝着飞艇前进。  
“但你会喜欢？”生气Steve问道。  
“我可以现在就把你扔下去。”Tony提醒他。  
生气Steve哼了一声，在两人靠近飞艇时架起了他的盾牌：“好的，你知道这应该不会出什么问题吧？”  
“去杀几个邪恶的飞艇二重身吧，宝贝蛋糕。”Tony说道。  
（doppelganger，二重身，德国传说中跟自己长相一样，看到后自己就会死的妖怪→飞艇上的也是Steve嘛）  
生气Steve放开Tony的腰，跳到了吊船工作台的顶上。当双脚稳定站住后，他抓住了Tony的手臂。“Stark？”他疑问地看着Tony。  
“什么？”Tony问道。  
“我听不见你。”生气Steve眯着眼看着他。  
Tony弹开了面板。“什么？”他又问了一句，同样看着对方。  
生气Steve猛地拉着Tony向下，吻住他。他抓住Tony的脖子后方把对方拉近些。生气Steve的嘴唇温暖，粗糙，他粗暴地把自己的嘴唇压向Tony的嘴，几乎毫无技巧可言，皮肤上胡茬刮擦着Tony的脸颊。  
当生气Steve放开他时，Tony一副语无伦次的样子，而生气Steve则露出“我赢了”的表情问道：“猝不及防了？”  
“算你聪明。”Tony回答道。他用金属拇指划过生气Steve的脸颊，吻了回去，轻轻地，然后放下面板，回到之前的位置，飞走了。  
“哦，上帝啊！”枪套里的乐高Steve大喊道，“你们两个，给我去开房！”  
好吧，可以这么说，在经过这一天半里的种种事件后，Tony觉得这个建议不无诱惑。  
他翱翔升高，越过飞艇上方，希望能够躲开敌人的视线，同时试图透过树丛找到一个有利于观察小镇的位置。又一个红、白、蓝条纹“嗖”得下降到他面前——钢铁Steve。  
“你是哪个Steve？”钢铁Steve问道。  
Tony弹开面板。“我可不是Steve。”他回答道。  
“堪萨斯来的多萝西·盖尔？”钢铁Steve问道。  
“上帝啊，你们这些家伙到底和那部电影怎么啦？”Tony问了一句，然后笑着放下面板，“战况如何，钢铁Steve？”  
“还不错，钢铁Tony。”钢铁Steve开心地回答道。  
Tony开始向钢铁Steve解释起计划，这时，一个邪恶Steve从飞艇的工作台上被扔了下去。  
“操。”Tony说道。他看着那个男人，他有着Steve的脸，Steve的眼睛，操着Steve的声音，垂直下落。  
没等Tony下定决心，战甲就已经朝着邪恶Steve飞去了，他的手臂绕住那个男人。邪恶Steve吃惊地盯着Tony。他很苍白，如此苍白，在喉咙处环绕着圈血红的疤痕。  
“你还好吗，Steve？”Tony问道。  
邪恶Steve露出一个难以置信的的表情，摇摇头，Tony在空中稳住两个人。“我要把你的喉咙撕开，”邪恶Steve说道，接着便露出他的牙齿——犬牙——像狗一样。  
“是是是，我可不认为那能咬穿金属，史蒂夫小男孩，”Tony告知他，“听着，我想要阻止你的混蛋朋友们杀掉我那些不怎么混蛋的朋友们，所以我必须把你给扔下去，不过你要是能够在附近找到一个牙齿正畸医生Steve就算了，因为你真的很需要正规严格的牙医治疗。”  
邪恶Steve眉头紧皱：“什么牙——”  
Tony一拳揍向他的嘴巴，大力地。对方的脑袋猛地往后，眼睛因为突如其来的冲击睁大。  
“对不起了，Steve，”Tony说道，而邪恶Steve满嘴是血，“但我不能让你咬到任何人。”Tony把邪恶Steve放到地面，弹开面板，另一个男人脚撞到了人行道上往后踉跄了几步。  
邪恶Steve把手举到嘴边，在试图掰掉一颗破碎的牙齿时，接了满手的血。“Ddd--ddd--dowy?”他试图说些什么，往后退远离Tony。  
Tony咧嘴笑：“你在期待有另一个Steve来？”他开心地问道，接着便突然喷气冲向飞艇。  
“DOWY！”在地面的邪恶Steve大喊着，非常急迫的样子，并向着天空挥动着血淋淋的双手。  
但Tony并没有往回看。他急速向上冲，与其同时，一颗巨大的炮弹从飞艇上向外弹射出，朝着小镇的主十字路口飞去。  
“操，”Tony咆哮，“操，操，操——”他闪电般冲向炸弹，手臂紧紧抱住它往上使劲，试图改变它的弹道，让它冲出大气层。  
Tony刚刚看到炸弹像火箭一样向上飞去，消失在云层中，就听到身后又一声爆炸巨响。  
没等回头，Tony就感觉到浑身发冷。等回过头，他看到了心中害怕的东西：飞艇烧成了灰烬，烧成碎片的工作台，以及吊着的笼子正在急速下坠。  
“STEVE！”Tony惊呼道，“Friday，找到Steve。”  
“对不起，Stark先生；方圆十公里内我定位到了215个Steves——”  
“生气Steve！”Tony一边厉声喊道，一边在大堆燃烧着粉碎的垃圾中飞来飞去。“我需要生气Steve！他看起来……二十七岁，高大，阴沉！可能就在这团乱七八糟的东西里！他有着扭伤的手腕，口袋里还有个乐高！”  
“嗯——”Friday咕哝了些什么，“是的！正在锁定目标！”  
他的显示屏亮起，一个蓝色物体处显示出蓝色的记号，是生气Steve正在空中坠落。Tony倏地冲向他，抓住他的手臂。爆炸使得他上半身的鳞甲被熏黑了，面罩也烧掉了部分。在Tony的手臂中，生气Steve的四肢无力地重重垂下，双眼紧闭。  
“Steve，”Tony哀求道，“操，Steve，拜托，你快醒过来，你必须——”  
正当他低头向下看，扫描地面寻找地方着陆时，发现镇子中心广场一片混乱：邪恶Steve利用飞艇转移了注意力，趁机一举攻破大门，拿着枪、开着坦克如洪水般涌入小镇，他们的火力哪怕是一个满是Steve Rogers的小镇都无法抵挡。  
Tony畏缩了一下，胸口异样地觉得空荡荡的，他带着生气Steve飞向一个曾经还是后院的地方，旁边是已经烧成空壳的房子。Tony小心翼翼地把他放到地面上。生气Steve躺在那里，身上满是血迹与烧伤痕迹，这景象让Tony的呼吸变得急促，眼睛刺疼起来，双手颤抖。  
他拉开面罩残余的部分，把手套压生气Steve的脉搏点上，就在下颚线的下方处：“Friday，我需要检——”  
“活着，”Friday给出结论，“脉搏缓慢但稳定，他在呼吸。检查到中等损伤，但无生命威胁。脑电波图案说明目标也许有脑震荡。”  
“Steve，”Tony哀伤地催促道。他拉下手套，把手指塞入生气Steve的手指间，迅速地捏了下，“拜托，伙计，醒过来，醒——”  
Tony深吸一口气。“哦，操他的。”他说着，温柔地吻了吻生气Steve的嘴巴。他的脉搏跳动得如此之快，以至于Tony感觉心脏快要从胸腔里蹦出来了。  
生气Steve没有醒来，他当然不会醒来。“你他妈以为这是什么，白雪公主？”Tony摇着头问自己，“做得好，现在你是个变态了。”  
Steve依然昏迷不醒，镇子依然在燃烧。Tony可以听到喊叫声，尖叫声，炮击声以及爆炸声环绕着自己，他可以感觉到身下的地面因为战斗而颤抖。于是Tony做了件他现在唯一能够想出的事情，他重重地用手背扇了生气Steve的脸颊一巴掌。  
清晰可闻的撞击声让Tony畏缩了下，接着，生气Steve的双眼颤动了下。  
“Tony？”生气Steve眼睛还未完全睁开，嘴巴就含糊地说道。  
“当然，这个能行。”Tony嘟囔道，“Steve，拜托，我需要你——”  
但当生气Steve睁开眼时，他没有微笑。相反的，他脸上的血色“唰”得褪去，生气Steve跳起来，摇摇晃晃地站住，把Tony推开。就在此时，一颗子弹射向他的肩膀，把他击倒在地。  
“操。”生气Steve呻吟道。  
与此同时，Tony马上向后跳起，朝着射击的方向飞过去挡住。“你有意识到，”他朝着生气Steve咆哮，“我被一套金属战甲保护得严严实实吗？”  
“你的手没有！”生气Steve迅速反击道，他撑住地面站了起来，“你整个前臂都暴——”  
Tony打了个响指，呼唤手套飞回到手腕：“金属。战甲。”  
接着他环顾四周，发现自己已经被一圈邪恶Steves包围了。九头蛇队长在正中心。  
Tony朝着最近的一发斥力炮，接着那个邪恶Steve就被击飞到空中，向后落到了杜鹃花丛里。有两个邪恶Steves反击了，子弹“砰砰”打在战甲上滑下，破坏了美丽的涂装，接着九头蛇队长举起一只手。  
“停火，”九头蛇队长说道，“我们需要这个活着。拿下那个。”说着他指向正在把配枪从腰带里拔出的生气Steve。  
“我跟你说过了这衣服他妈的袋子不够多，”生气Steve说道，“当你需要的时候他妈的一个手榴弹都找不到。”  
一个邪恶Steve朝着他的脑袋举起了鱼叉。  
“操你为什么有个鱼叉？！”生气Steve质问道，凄凉地看着自己手中小小的枪。  
Tony看了看鱼叉枪，又看了看那假腿和眼罩。“我很确定那绝对是莫比敌Steve，Steve。”他一边咧嘴笑看着莫比Steve，一边说着。  
莫比Steve咆哮着回答：“是恐怖海盗Rogers。”  
“你应该把‘敌’这个部分加上去。”生气Steve回击道。  
（铁罐给海盗Steve取名叫做“Moby Dick”，这个就是《白鲸记》的英文原名（历史遗留翻译错误），可音译为“莫比敌”。很明显，Tony是在强调“dick（混蛋）“这个部分。而海盗Steve说自己是Dread Pirate Rogers，Dread Pirate来自《公主新娘》……生气Steve接了双关，说应该把在海盗名字加上“dick（敌）”这个部分的）  
但是Tony回头看向九头蛇队长。“我跟你走，”Tony说道，“只要你放他离开，他不会——”  
“该死的什么叫做‘不会’，不管你说什么，我都‘不会’——”Steve刚打断了Tony，自己就被斥力炮从背后击落莫比敌Steve手上鱼叉枪的爆炸给打断。钢铁Steve从天而降，在地面盘旋，伸出双手斥力炮准备再次攻击。  
就在这个关键时刻，一个套索从九头蛇队长的头上落下，紧紧地把他双臂捆在了躯干上。牛仔Steve往后一扯，他就摔倒在了地上。  
九头蛇队长咆哮着。“杀了他们！”他下令道，“只管——杀光他们所有！”  
这一圈邪恶Steves举起了他们的武器，第一枪开火在即时，Tony听到一个声音尖声喊道。  
“住手！”  
这个声音很熟悉，熟悉得过头了，Tony感觉像是自己每天都在听到，但却并不是Steve的。声音很男性化，不过音调更高，这种嗓音不是一个身高六尺二浑身覆满肌肉男性所发出的。喊声既哀伤又愤怒，而且像是从扩音器里播放出来一样不绝于耳，在残留的建筑之间回荡。  
接着高亢的尖啸声传来，突然间，毫无预警地，喵先生Steve跳到了Tony的怀里。  
Tony整个身体僵住了。下一瞬间，他意识到自己不能动了。他被冻在了原地，麻痹了，Tony因为恐惧浑身发冷，但是没办法——没办法动弹。他不能发射斥力炮，也不能向前迈进一步，不能护卫生气Steve，甚至不能蠕动嘴唇说话。那个猫，在他怀里，静止犹如石像。  
接着寂静袭来，Tony注意到了，他的双眼没办法看向别处，只能直直地往前看。面前正在喊出命令的九头蛇队长固定住了，没有任何人在移动。所有东西都处于绝对静止状态。  
然后Tony感觉温暖起来，一道柔和，金色的光芒笼罩住他们。  
“Stark先生？”Friday的声音传入耳中，这让Tony大松一口气，不管如何，至少他还能听到她的声音，确定她还在工作，“我读取了声波数据……同样的读数我们曾在纽约接收到过……”  
一个想法在脑海里弹出，Tony可以感觉到自己的嘴唇试图发音。  
Kang。  
他听到了发动机的转动声，一张椅子从天空降落到包围圈的中心地面，它所使用的喷气推动机技术看起来和Tony用在自己靴子上的一模一样。  
Kang双手扶住椅子站起来，一边肩膀上架有枪，他双眼燃烧着怒火，蓝色的皮肤斑斑点点，闪着光泽。  
“我会抬起麻痹力场，”他厉声说道，“上帝保佑，如果你们其中任何一个试图杀死对方，我就把你给送回到来的地方。”  
“Kang！”Tony的嘴延迟了一会张开了，没等到他组织好语言，这个词就蹦了出来。  
喵先生Steve嘶声。  
尽管有Kang的警告在先，邪恶Steves还是开火了。  
Kang抬起了他的枪。  
巨大，耀人眼目的光亮炸开，接着三个邪恶Steves原地消失了。  
Tony因为光芒往后踉跄了几步，哪怕戴着头盔也忍不住抬手遮住眼睛。  
又一个邪恶Steve开火了。他也，从众人的眼前被分解了。  
“你知道吗？”Kang说道，“就让我——”  
Kang的话语让Tony有些吃惊，这次，Kang丧失了自己语言的正规性，现在的他听起来和Tony在实验室里遇到的那个人并不怎么一致。Tony对此陷入沉思中，以至于Kang的枪引发另一声爆炸时他才回过神来。  
当光团散开时，邪恶Steves全都消失了。  
“怎么回事？”生气Steve质问道，冲向Kang，“这正是他们想要的。他们是凶手，而你刚好给了他们想要的——”  
Kang漂浮的椅子转向生气Steve：“你指的是，这是他们以为自己想要的。”  
善良Steves——那些住在现已成为一片废墟的小镇里的Steve们——正慢慢地向现场走来，他们把Tony、生气Steve还有Kang团团围住。Tony可以听见他们在迷惑地低声交谈，他迈着缓慢的步伐走到牛仔Steve和正在从金发上弄掉干涸血块的Edna身旁。  
“这他妈是什么？”生气Steve问道。  
“绝对不是Steve。”Edna回复道。  
“我很确定他该为收集我们负责，”Tony挠了挠喵先生Steve的耳朵后面，“我的意思是，你们，我是个失误。”  
一个Steve靠近Kang，双手举起，没有携带武器。“你能把我们送回家吗？”他问道。  
Kang蓝色的眉毛皱起，黏糊糊的，沾满了汗珠。“不，”他简短地说道，“你不明——”  
“我非常明白，”穿着工装裤的Steve说道，他接近的方式就不怎么有技巧了。Steve大步跨向Kang，一把拎起他衬衫的前段，直接把他从悬浮椅上扯下来，“你要么把我们每个人都送回去要么——”  
“如果我把你们送回家，你们会死！”Kang大喊着，他的脸因为压力扭曲起来。  
就在他这句话的结尾，也就是说“死”这个字时，他的声音有一丝波折，一个断开，一处破碎，这让Tony的心揪了起来。  
“Friday，”Tony喃喃低语到，“Friday，回放音频。”  
“你他妈在说什么？”生气Steve质问道，他走到把双手放在臀上盯着Kang的农民Steve身旁。  
Kang的喊叫在Tony耳边回放。  
“如果我把你们送回家，你们会死！”  
“再来，Friday，”Tony指示道，他的呼吸变得浅短了，“就‘死’那里。”  
“宇宙——我们所有宇宙——”Kang用颤抖的语调说道，“他们命悬一线。他们——”  
“死！”这个词不断在Tony耳边回放。  
“所以你绑架了我们？！“又一个Steve要求回答，他站到了生气Steve身旁。Tony看见到他手指上结婚戒指的反射光——已婚Steve，“你把我们从朋友与家庭身边带走，还——”  
“你他妈为什么这么做？！”生气Steve质问道，脸变红了。  
“因为我试图救你们的命，”Kang激愤地回答道，他下巴张合的角度，现在看来，Tony觉得太熟悉了，他曾在过去见过很多次的，那种——  
“你不是Kang。”老年Steve说道。相比较于其他Steves愤怒的语调，他的则非常平静，近乎于悲伤。  
“他也许是另一个Kang，来自某个Kang是——我不知道，“另一个Steve说道，“是好人的宇宙？”  
“不，”老年Steve说道，“他不是Kang。我知道他肯定不是Kang……”  
“喵。”喵先生Steve说道。  
“那么，他到底是谁？”生气Steve问道。  
“Friday，”Tony说道，“准备好削弱静电成像的频率了吗？”  
“是的，Stark先生。”Friday欢快地说道，Tony走近Kang，一只手搭在他的肩膀上。  
火花放电声响起，接着是刺耳刮擦声，而Kang，一瞬间，被静止的图像代替。  
“是我。”Tony说道，就在静电干扰时，另一个Tony正坐在悬浮椅上。  
Tony抬头盯着他的二重身，满是疑惑。另一个男人更年轻——而且，他必须得承认，更漂亮，比他漂亮了一大截，更高，更健美。他的脸熟悉得可怕，除了那双清澈的蓝色双眼——正向下盯着Tony的棕色眼睛。  
“是另一个Tony？”生气Steve，“怎么——”  
此时老年Steve的脸变得冷酷起来，紧绷而严肃，他嘴角弯起嘲笑，摇了摇头。“你怎么能这么做？”他质疑道，嗓音冷静到令人战栗。  
蓝眼Tony举起双手。“做——Steve，我在救你的命。还有——你们全部。”  
老年Steve鼻翼扇动着：“送我回家。”  
“Steve——”蓝眼Tony恳求道。  
“马上。”老年Steve说。  
“这里有人愿意解释下到底是怎么回事吗？”Tony味道，“没？”  
“不，”蓝眼Tony猛地说道，“你问我的计划是什么；你问我的紧急备案是什么，你两次因为我对你隐瞒事情而把我打得浑身是血。对不起，Steve，我又这么做了。”  
老年Steve一拳揍到蓝眼Tony鼻子上。  
蓝眼Tony向后飞，一套完美的战甲，如此光滑——有机的，滑过皮肤包裹住他。即便他这么做了，仍然“哐啷”一声背砸到了地上，机甲的面板打开了。  
Tony向前走近他，惊叹于战甲，因为另一个版本的自己脸上既敬畏又害怕。  
而蓝眼Tony咧嘴笑了起来，令人目眩，闪闪发光，他像电影明星一样露出雪白的牙齿，还眨了眨双眼。  
“哎哟，”蓝眼Tony从地上站了起来，拍掉身上的灰尘，“我也很高兴见到你。”  
老年Steve双手抱胸，面无表情地看了看蓝眼Tony，接着转身看着真正的Tony——Tony在内心里默默允许自己这么叫，他不正是吗？只要这次不说溜嘴就可以了，他决定到。  
“我们的世界正处于威胁之中，”老年Steve说道，“Stark先生以拯救我们为名的行动是完全不合理的。”  
“狗屎，”蓝眼Tony说道，“我是你们之中唯一一个拥有真正理性的人。你只不过不喜欢过去发生——”  
喵先生Steve又嘶了起来，长毛根根炸立。  
“你想当个懦夫保全自己，没问题，”老年Steve咆哮道，“但是我？就这么说吧，我要与之共存亡。”  
蓝眼Steve，不可控制地，仰头大笑起来——Tony知道，每当他自己想要隐藏些什么，当他极端痛苦时，才会用上这种方式笑。  
“你没有——”蓝眼Tony摇摇头。“你不懂，是吗？”他问道。“我不会留下。我要回去，如果找不到方法解决这个，我就彻底完了。你呢？你留下。”  
蓝眼Tony的表情绷得很紧，眼睛泛着水光：“你安全地待着，直到我解决完。”  
“他们会知道的，”老年Steve说道，“他们知道我去哪儿了。如果我没回去。他们会把两两放在一起。”  
“你死了，”蓝眼Tony麻木地说道，双手举起抱胸。“整个世界在我们周围燃烧时，你死得很英勇。我把每个人都从时间线里在恰当的时候带出去，也就是他们以为自己要死之时，只不过没人知道而已。我不会让它发生的，Steve。你不会——”  
他的声音又开始起伏，不管他外表看起来多么冷静：“你不会再因为我而死了。”  
老年Steve冻在原地，看起来像是被揍了一下。“什么？”他轻声问道。  
蓝眼Tony摇摇头：“你活着。你必须活着。我不能再失去你了。”他咬了咬嘴唇，然后望着Steves大海，“我不能失去任何一个你，你明白吗？”  
生气Steve往后退了一步走到Tony旁边，给了他一个疑惑的表情。  
Tony耸耸肩，一副无奈的表情，他摸了摸喵先生Steve。“我知道的也不比你多，”他平静地说道，“但如果是我——”再一次的，Tony的视线因为Steve奄奄一息的样子而湿润起来，他抖了抖。“是的，”他说道，“我会做同样的事。”  
“我跟你一起回去，”人群中一个声音传来。蓝眼Tony看过去，孤单Steve站了出来。  
“什么？”蓝眼Tony问道。  
“你说了我们全部世界都会如此，”孤单Steve说道，“所以，让我们拯救它们所有。”  
“那样没用的！”蓝眼Tony说道，“有一些世界已经消失了。我们——他们撞向彼此，我们没办法拯救它们——”  
“他妈什么时候，”生气Steve说道，“Tony Stark会说‘没办法’了？我已经为拯救我的世界死过两次了。如果你告诉我它又再度陷入危机，该死的——我甚至可以再多死个五次，另外，”他对着Tony露出一个浅浅的微笑，然后回头看向蓝眼Tony，加上一句，“我还有个人需要和他谈谈呢。”  
“不——”蓝眼Tony的声音又破碎了，“你们谁都不许去任何其他地方。我需要你们安全。你知道这有多难——”  
“我他妈对你的需要毫不关心，”已婚Steve说道，“我需要和我的妻子待在一起。”  
“你妻子？”蓝眼Tony问道。  
“你，你这个白痴！”已婚Steve大声吼叫道，“我和该死的另一个你结婚了；你却把我们全部从所有另一个你身边带走。你到底有没有想过，既然你这么想保护我们，我们也会同样想保护你？”  
但是蓝眼Tony并没有看着已婚Steve。他的目光紧锁在老年Steve身上：“你不明——”  
“他们也许不懂，”Tony说道，“但是我懂。”  
蓝眼Tony深深吸了一口气：“你就从不应该出现在这里。”  
Tony耸耸肩。“哎哟？”他谨慎地踏近了一步，手上还在抚摸着猫咪，“但我在这里了。而且这并不——听着，如果说我从过往学到了什么，那就是，我们不能替别人作出决定。你不获得他们的允许就试图保护他们安全，最后的下场是伤害到某人。我们必须——”  
“我需要向他证明，”蓝眼Tony说道，语调里是急迫的绝望，“我需要证明我是——”  
喵先生Steve又在嘶嘶叫了。  
“那就让他走。”Tony回答道。他又揉了揉喵先生Steve。  
“干扰。”他轻轻对猫说道，然后把他放下来。  
喵先生Steve跳到了蓝眼Tony的脸上，露出了他的爪子，就在那一瞬，Tony从他手上夺过枪，瞄准了自己的二重身。  
“就这样了，”Tony说道，“我要把每个人都送回家。”  
蓝眼Tony因为脸颊上的抓伤“嘶”得叫了一样，接着他举起双掌对着Steve们，包括正蹲在地上整理皮毛的喵先生Steve，“如果你送他们回家，他们会死的。”  
“也许，”Tony说道，“也许我们会死。但这毕竟是他们的选择。”  
蓝眼Tony摇摇头，后退了一步，看起来出奇地哀伤：“你不懂那种感觉，被一个人留下，被——”  
“不，我真的懂，”Tony回答道，朝着一圈Steves点点头，“你把他们留在这里，他们也会这样。而我不希望他们其中有谁体会到这种感觉。”  
Tony举起了枪。“我们要回家了，”他宣告到，“谁第一个？

生气Steve，孤单Steve，蓝眼Tony以及老年Steve一直等到最后。Tony朝着老年Steve和蓝眼Tony点点头：“你下一个。”  
“我最后一个，”蓝眼Tony说，“我需要把枪带上。”  
“狗屎，”生气Steve说道，“你可没挣来足够多的信任留着那把枪。我说这枪放在Tony手上。呃——”他用手肘指了指Tony，“那个Tony。”  
“他说的有理。”老年Steve说道。  
“你可以信任我。”蓝眼Tony恳求道。  
“不，”老年Steve说道，“我不能。”  
蓝眼Tony畏缩了一下，低头看。“求你了，”他又乞求道，“这也许将是我们生命中该死的最后一晚，就——给我一次机会？”  
老年Steve摇摇头：“再无机会，Tony。你已经浪费掉手中的所有机会了。”  
蓝眼Tony抖了抖。“但是我们结婚了，”他说道，“在另一个世界。我不认为我们可以——一定会有别的方法的，某条我们可以——”  
“我不会听任何——”老年Steve粗暴地说道。  
蓝眼Tony咬咬嘴唇，深吸一口气：“如果我听呢？”  
“什么？”老年Steve问道。  
“如果我听呢？听你的？”  
老年Steve久久地看着他，接着简短地点点头。“也许，”他安静地回答道，“到时候也许吧。”  
蓝眼Tony向老年Steve伸出一只手：“准备好了？”  
老年Steve看着那只手，仿佛它会咬人一般，但过了一会，他试探性地握住了。“和过去一样准备好了，”他说着摇了摇头，“我真不知道该怎么向其他人解释这个。”  
老年Steve朝Tony点点头，敬了个礼。Tony举起枪瞄准，射击，接着这两个男人消失了，身影的轮廓融入消散于眼前的明亮光芒之中。  
Tony颤抖了下，咽了咽口水，看向生气Steve：“你下一个。”  
“我——”生气Steve开口了，向前迈了一步。  
Tony抬起一条眉毛警告：“不许亲。”  
“操你，Stark。”生气Steve说道。  
“哦，拜托，”Tony用胳膊撞了下生气Steve，“你自己还有一个在等着你呢。”  
“也许，”生气Steve说道，“如果我们的世界还没有被吞噬，或者被炸得粉碎的话。”  
Tony向他露出一个浅浅的微笑：“想要一个拥抱吗？”  
生气Steve哼了哼，翻了个白眼。接着，过了一会儿，他揉了揉前臂，局促不安地看向旁边。“也许吧。”他回答道。  
相比较于Tony，生气Steve体型太巨大了，以至于Tony完全淹没在接受到的大大熊抱之中。他开玩笑地捶了一下生气Steve，退回来。  
“再见了，孩子。”他举起了枪。.  
“别叫我孩子。”生气Steve回答到，但他一直是笑着说的。  
Tony闭上眼，扣动了扳机。他实在是没有办法让自己看着他离开。  
当他睁开双眼时，孤单Steve剩下的唯一一个Steve了。  
“好吧，”Tony说道，“只就有我和你了。我——”  
“谢谢，”孤单Steve说道，“我的意思是……为所有。”  
Tony头歪向一侧：“你知道为什么我把你留到最后吗？”  
“是的，”孤单Steve说道，他伸出了双手，“必须有人送你回家。”  
“我看到了另一个版本的我，”Tony承认道，“我不认为我能信任自己拿好那把枪。”  
“我也不知道该不该信任自己，”孤单Steve回答道，但他还是从Tony手中接过了枪，“我和他所处的境地也差不了几步，我可以预见处在绝望中的自己会做同样的事情。”  
孤单Steve掂了掂手中的枪，满怀敬意地握住它。“他本可以拯救所有人，”Steve摇了摇头说道，“如果有危险，他可以把所有人从自己的世界移走，但是他——”  
“是的，”Tony说道，“我明白。我不知道他们两个怎么会走到这步的，但该死的，我希望他们最后能够化解一切破事。”  
孤单Steve微笑着：“如果有谁能这么做就好了。”  
他举起枪指着Tony，扣动扳机。

Tony“砰”得一声着陆了，脸朝下，双手按在实验室冰冷的瓷砖地板上。头盔咔哒砸到了他身旁的地板上。  
“我要……给，这个地板装上加温系统。”他喃喃自语地撑着自己坐起来。  
一片黑暗——夜间时间，Tony好奇自己离开了有多久。灯都关上了，四周一片安静。  
好吧，有一个声音。  
某人在打呼噜。  
Tony站了起来，在微弱的光线中寻找到了呼声的来源。他走近自己工作站旁的椅子，犹豫着要不要叫醒睡着的那个身影。  
“Steve？”他低语道，“嘿，Steve，伙计。”  
Steve眨着眼醒过来，他总是睡得很浅。他摇了摇头驱散眼中的睡意，抬头开，嘴巴长大了。  
“Tony？”他轻声说道，一动不动，仿佛害怕把别人吵醒了一样，尽管这里只有他们两个人。  
“是的，Steve，”Tony说道，“是的，是——”  
Steve猛地站了起来抱住他，紧紧地，Tony后退了步，大吃一惊。  
“对不起，”Steve说道，“对——”  
“不，”Tony回答道，接着他回抱住了Steve，“不要。”  
Steve并没有松开他，Tony一动不动，然后放手了。“我以为你——”Steve开口了。  
Tony点点头。“我知道，”他说道，“我知道那是怎样。你在——”他环顾黑暗的房间，“这里做什么？”  
“好吧，”Steve说道，“我说了‘我不能睡着’但很明显我还是睡过去了，就让我这么说——”  
“你想我了？”Tony勾起一边嘴唇笑起来。  
Steve哼了一声：“不要得寸进尺了。”  
Tony笑了，摇了摇头，站着抖了抖，突然间，他意识到自己依然没吃东西。  
“嘿，”他对Steve说，“嘿，你感觉晚餐如何？”  
“晚餐？”Steve看起来有点迷惑，“嗯……和往常一样，我很享受？”  
“我的意思是出去吃晚餐。就现在。”  
“Tony，”Steve说道，“我讨厌打断你，但是现在是凌晨两点。”  
“你们四十年代没有夜间餐厅吗？”Tony问道。  
Steve翻了个白眼：“我们晚上什么都有，而且，我可以提醒你一下吗，我已经在这里待了三年了。我知道那是什么意思。”  
“好的，”Tony说道，“拿上你的夹克吧。”  
Steve顿了一会儿，侧过头仿佛在考虑些什么。“好吧，”他说道，“你只是——好吧……”他朝着门走去。  
Tony等到Steve走出去到半路，就在他要转弯的时候，在身后喊了一句。  
“好看的那件夹克！这个是个约会！”  
接着门就在Steve身后关上了。Tony双手抱臂，看着门计时：三，四，五……  
门又打开了。Steve把脑袋伸进来，双眼睁得大大的就像是被探照灯捉住的鹿一样。“一个什——”他开口了，用试探性地表情看着Tony，他的眼角柔和下来，接着他打断自己的发言。“好看的那件，”他重复了一句，嗓音听起来一反常态的温和，“懂了。”  
然后门又关上了。Tony觉得脸颊热了起来，他用手揉了揉脸，低头看向地板，为自己感到十分满意。  
他深吸了一口气，双手插入口袋里。  
他的手碰到了某个东西，这是一个小小的，柔韧的，三角形的塑料制品，有点像吉他拨片。  
“操。”Tony喃喃低语到，紧紧捏住了光盘。

 

【完】

 

这篇小说绝大多数的Steve都是真实存在于漫威宇宙的。除了Edna和恐怖海盗Rogers。另外有几个队长的外表做了微调。  
原配Steve（喂）, Earth-199999 (MCU)  
牛仔Steve, Earth-1872  
生气Steve, Earth-1610 (终极世界)  
已婚Steve, Earth-3490  
工装裤Steve, I Am Captain America #1 封面艺术by Gerald Parel→好看(lof不能外链直接点进去看吧）  
圆领Steve, Earth-9021  
“美国队长猫”喵先生Steve, Earth-8311  
罗马Steve, Earth-5692  
大猩猩Steve, Earth-8101  
短袍是, Earth-8591  
90年代超级男孩Steve, Earth-4162  
小孩Steve, Earth-1009  
老年Steve, Earth-616  
朋友Steve, Earth-20051（也就是主动开口说他和Tony是朋友的那个）  
保守Steve, 来自various 'educational' PSAs（暂时不明）  
死亡战士Steve, Earth-8910  
妙尔尼尔Steve, Earth-928  
囚犯Steve Rogers, Earth-9230  
桌锯盾牌Steve，Captain America #408  
九头蛇队长, Earth-1720  
不死Steve, Earth-6195  
粉衫Steve, Earth-912  
道德模糊Steves是随机的  
光盘Steve, Earth-TRN-413  
钢铁Steve, Earth-2301  
孤单Steve, Earth-2108  
乐高Steve, Earth-13122  
吸血鬼Steve, Earth-3931

\-------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> 持续更新中，  
> LOFTER地址：http://candlekeep.lofter.com/


End file.
